Falling for Family Life
by Stealthy Tiger
Summary: When you last saw Sonny in Chad at the end of "Sonny with a Chance of Falling", they were married and looking to the future. Skip ahead a couple years, and they are faced with a whole new set of challenges. How will Sonny and Chad adjust to family life?
1. From the Beginning

**Sequel to "Sonny with a Chance of Falling"**

Chad POV

"Beep, beep, beep" was all I heard blaring from the alarm next to my bed making me groan in contempt. _Is the incessant beeping really necessary?_ The five hours sleep I had did not help, but I was already up after the first few rings the rest just served as an annoyance. Propping myself on my elbow, I leaned over finally finding the button to turn it off. I lay back for a second not ready to get up. The bed was warm and soft and I really am not a morning person. Then, I opened my eyes and looked to my left remembering again, what makes my mornings worthwhile. There she was the most beautiful woman in the world. I scooted closer to her wrapping my arms around her while I kissed her neck trying to wake her in a much more humane way then I was awoken. It is a good thing for her that she is a heavy sleeper.

I whispered into her ear, "Sonny honey wake up we have a long day ahead of us."

She started to stir at my touch shifting around to face me. "Good morning Sonshine," I said giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning Chad," she said looking into my eyes. Now awake, she leaned in and kissed me again pulling me closer then laying her head on my chest. "Let's stay in bed all day," she said her voice still full of sleep.

"You know that will never happen," I said chuckling so wishing that we could.

"Yeah I know," she said with a sigh admitting defeat.

I wrapped my arms tighter around her again staying like that for who know how long before I heard footsteps in the hallway. The door sprang open and three rambunctious children toppled us. "Mommy Daddy get up we're hungry," the oldest, six year old Jacob, said.

We moved to sit up our backs against the backboard. "Well how about we have some cereal today," Sonny said one arm still around me while she stroked Jacobs's short brown hair his blue eyes looking intently at her.

"Coco pebbles?" three-year-old Annabelle asked fighting against her brothers to reach me.

"Yes baby Belle anything you want," I said kissing her head.

"Yay," she said clapping her hands giving me a hug. I embraced her with the one arm I had free the other still around Sonny.

"Can I have strawberries with my Captain Crunch?" Noah four years old asked.

"If there are still some left from yesterday…" I started.

"If not, I will pick some up when I go to the store today," Sonny finished. Finishing each other's sentences thankfully, some things never change. We can still read each other's minds. Admitting defeat, we looked at each other kissing lightly to a chorus of "Eww" before getting up from bed.

Sonny POV

After the kids ran into our room, we knew we had to get up sooner rather than later. Gone were the days when life allowed us to sleep in and lounge around all day. If we even tried who knows if they would leave the house standing until the next day. The summer especially is hectic having all of the kids home every hour of the day. We got out of bed and shoed the kids to their rooms to pick out their clothes so that we could get dressed. I put on jean shorts and one of my favorite old, yellow button down blouses. Chad pulled out a blue t-shirt and kaki cargo shorts.

"Hey beautiful," Chad said coming up behind me kissing the back of my neck, "I love you!"

"I love you too," I said enjoying his warm kisses. Before too long, I turned around looking at him with a devious glint in his eye saying, "Be good the children could come back at any minute."

"Fine," he said giving me a fake pout.

"Fine," I said rehashing our old routine.

"Good," he said unwilling to break the pattern.

"Good."

"So we're good?" he asked.

"Oh we are so good," I said kissing him on the lips before he pushed me back on the bed him following soon after.

"Later, the kids," I said the noise throughout the house already getting louder.

"I'll hold you to that," he said slyly.

"I hope you will."

I kissed him once before getting up off the bed and pulling him to his feet. We walked hand in hand out of our room to find whether the children had destroyed the rest of the house yet. Amazingly, we still acted like love struck teenagers. Most of our lives have changed, but we still love each other more then ever and like doing many of the things we used to do.

We like to have date nights occasionally, away from the kids, for which I have Tawni and Nico to thank. They are saints. Of course, the action is reciprocated when Chad and I watch Alexis and Grayson. Tawni and I had Jacob and Alexis at around the same time, which helped them with kindergarten last year. Remarkably, Annabelle and Grayson are also going to preschool together in the fall. We never planned it that way, but I guess things just work out sometimes.

We split up to check on the kids. I went to help Annabelle get dressed while Chad checked on the boys. I walked into Annabelle's peach colored room. Her stuffed animal collection was lined up against the wall with a tea set setup on a table next to her bed for all her favorite animals that are always in attendance. Annabelle was rummaging though her bottom drawer looking for something to wear. Tiny little Annabelle could only reach the bottom drawer which I filled with her favorite outfits.

She pulled out a white sundress with many different colored daisies on it and asked, "Mommy can I wear this?"

"You sure can," I walked over and helped her get her last arm in the dress.

Annabelle may be small, but for the most part, she likes to do things herself when she can. She can be feisty but for the most part she is a sweetie always first in line for a hug. In some ways, she reminds me of her Aunt Lily.

She pulled some hair bands out of her music box and raced over to me. I pulled her long blonde hair into pigtails before I asked, "Should we go get breakfast ready for the boys?"

She nodded so I picked her up off the bed and carried her downstairs to wait for the boys. I savor every moment she is still light enough to be in my arms because they grow up so quickly. It may be hard sometimes, but I wish they could stay this small forever just so I could hold them close and never let go.

Chad POV

I walked down the hall to the boy's room. It was painted a light blue color with truck and plane decals on the walls, their beds arranged on opposite walls. When I walked in, they were rummaging through their toys in the bottom of their closet still in pajamas. _So much for getting dressed._ "Come on guys, how about we get you dressed so we can get some breakfast?"

They stopped what they were doing and ran over to me, where I stood pulling some shorts from their drawers before handing the shorts to them. Then, I opened the drawers that held their shirts. Jacob picked his favorite red shirt with a puppy in a fire hat while Noah pulled out a light green shirt with two goldfish on it. I helped them get into their clothes, which took more time then it should have because they started running around chasing each other again before we were finished. _Did I mention I am not a morning person?_

Despite their endless energy, I kept my cool because they are children after all and boys will be boys. They are actually amusing to watch sometimes running around without a care in the world. They have endless energy and can run and play for hours. _They put the energizer bunny to shame._ I laughed slightly at the thought. Looking like they had forgotten I was even there, Noah turned and asked, "What's funny Daddy?"

"Nothing Bud but how about we get downstairs before the girls eat all of the cereal"

They quickly got dressed and used their energy to race each other down to the kitchen. _Well at least that is taken care of. _I walked down the stairs picking up toys along the way so that no one would trip placing them neatly in the toy box in the living room. I turned the corner into the kitchen and saw the kids already sitting at the table with their bowls. They poured their cereal before adding in the pieces that didn't quite make it the first time around. Somehow, Sonny already had them settled. She never ceased to amaze me with the patience and natural skill she had with the children. I guess I shouldn't be surprised; she is Sonny. The person who always makes everyone around her happier always peaceful whether she tries to or not.

As I walked in, I saw her walk to the refrigerator and pull out the carton of milk. She turned asking, "Who's ready for milk?"

The children all responded with excited variations of, "I am."

She walked over and poured a little milk into their bowls. She turned to me and asked, "What are you having today honey?"

I looked them over and picked up a box before saying, "I think I'll go with some Captain Crunch."

"Like me Daddy?" Noah asked.

"Yep just like you squirt," I said ruffling his blond locks to get a wide beautiful smile in return, Sonny's smile, a smile that makes happiness rain upon anyone who sees it.

Sonny POV

After making sure the kids breakfast was squared away, I pulled another bowl from the cupboard and poured my usual honeycomb cereal. I sat down next to Chad and Annabelle. The whole family talked and joked as usual. "Hey guys listen to this joke I heard from a kid in my class," Jacob said, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" I replied.

"Boo."

"Boo who?" I asked.

Before he could get the rest out, he started giggling saying, "Stop crying it was only a joke." I had heard that one before, but he enjoyed it so much it made me laugh just watching him.

After our laughter subsided, Chad asked with his usual enthusiasm, "So what are we going to do today guys? It's Saturday and better yet it's summer."

The kids got excited Noah suggested, "Can we go to the beach?"

I looked out the window above the sink to see what the weather was like, a sunny beautiful day and already this morning I could feel that it is hotter then yesterday. I looked at Chad he nodded telling me his opinion. "Okay let's go to the beach. We're going camping tomorrow with Aunt Tawni and Uncle Nico for the week anyway so we won't have the chance till we get back anyway," I said to a chorus of cheers even Chad had his turn with cheers. _I swear, sometimes it feels like I have four children. _

Chad POV

After breakfast was cleaned up, I went upstairs with Sonny to get the stuff ready for the beach while the kids played in the living room, the TV playing old episodes of So Random in the background. It made me nostalgic to think about those days years ago when Sonny and I were younger on our shows and still clueless about our feeling for each other. I miss my show and I know she still does from time to time, but after we got married, nobody wanted to watch once teen celebrities on the same old shows for long. Our fans left for bigger things and so did we.

We spend most of our time with our kids, our funding coming from movies we do every couple of years. Our house is not a mansion that costs a lot to maintain so we can afford to live the way we do. While fame was important to me before, life has shown me four things that are more important. I spend all the time I can with Sonny and the kids. Somehow, I easily morphed from teen jerkthrob to caring husband to Chad Dylan Cooper all-American family man. Believe me no one is more surprised then me, but when I think about it, I haven't changed. I'm still the same guy I was then just my major priorities have changed.

I turned to Sonny pulling her hand in mine as we reached the top of the stairs. "How about you get the kids swimsuits and I'll get the towels packed?" I said looking over at her admiring the smile that formed on her face.

"Fine but the towels are not going to help you get out of getting the kids ready that is definitely a two person job," she said giving me a kiss before taking off to get the swimsuits.

I made my way to the hall closet and pulled out six towels. Experience has taught me to always have extras something I learned the hard way. I pulled the beach bag from the bottom of the closet and stuffed them in. I went to our bathroom to retrieve the suntan lotion from under the sink. _Think Chad think! Are you forgetting anything? No, I don't think so the beach toys are in the garage. I just have to load them in the car. _I took the bag downstairs and went to help Sonny with the kids who were running around the house again. _Surprise, surprise._ _I love my kids, but whoever said parenting was easy…lied!_


	2. Fun in the Sun

**Hello fanfictioners! I would like to send out a special thank you to **_**Geekquality**_** who was my only reviewer for the first chapter :) You don't know how much your review means to me so thanks again! I hope everybody enjoys the chapter. Remember to review it's good for the soul!**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

I went into the kid's room and quickly pulled out their swimsuits, luckily I found them with ease having been the one that put them away in the first place. I walked downstairs to try to round up the kids and get them ready for the beach. The effort was mostly unsuccessful until Chad returned and we were far less outnumbered. I handed Jacob his yellow swimsuit telling him to change, while I helped Annabelle into her pink swimsuit with an attached skirt. Chad helped Noah into a yellow swimsuit that matched Jacob.

When we were finally ready to leave, we worked to get the kids in the car as I ran through the list in my head to make sure we had everything. "Kids dressed and ready?" I asked buckling Noah.

Chad replied looking around at them, "Check."

"Towels?"

"Check."

"Sun block?"

"Check."

"Beach umbrella and toys?"

"I'm getting them now," he said retrieving them from the garage after he finished buckling Annabelle, placing them in the back with a "Check."

"Floaties?" I asked expecting a 'check'. I looked up from where I was buckling Noah when I did not hear a reply right away.

Chad looked to me saying, "That is what I was forgetting. I knew there was something but I couldn't think of what it was. I'm on it."

He came over and kissed me, "That's why I have you, you keep me on track."

I chuckled as I watched him run in the house and come back with a ladybug inner tube and various colors of arm floaties. He looked cute in an unexpected way. I would never have been able to picture him the way I see him now when we first met as teenagers. We may be the same people we were back then, but we also changed in many ways. Gone are the days when I even consider him a jerk as I once had all the time. He is sweet and always knows what to do to make me smile. He added the last of our stuff into the back and got in the front seat starting the car as we began our journey to the beach.

Chad POV

Our drive to the beach was relatively short, just one more perk of being a star. When we arrived at the beach, Sonny and I got the kids out of the car. I yelled, "Everybody hold hands."

I retrieved the bag out of the back and grabbed onto Noah's hand while Sonny grabbed onto Jacob's. Annabelle took her place in between her brothers. We walked through the sand to a place near the water. I admired the warm sand under my feet and saw that there was surprisingly few people on the beach beside us today.

Sonny pulled two of the towels out of the beach bag laying them side by side before dumping the toys next to them while I set up the umbrella. We both worked to get the kids full of suntan lotion so that by the time we were done, they were slippery enough to make getting the floaties on a piece of cake. They ran to play the second we left go of them. I sat down next to Sonny on the towels and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She pulled her arms around my waist as we watched the children splash at the waters edge playing with their buckets and shovels. I closed my eyes breathing in the smell of the saltwater remembering the day Sonny and I saw the dolphins on the horizon and the day we got married on this same beach.

"Sonny, do you…" I started to ask.

"Yes, I was just thinking about it. That was one of the most amazing none dates I have ever been on, and it had to be the most beautiful wedding ever," she said before I could finish.

We looked at each other and laughed once again about how oblivious we once were about our feeling for one anther. I looked back to the ocean seeing the rolling, tumbling, white capped, blue waves coming in. The kids had moved closer to us, away from the waters edge, to make a sandcastle complete with a moat. Just like a fairytale.

Sonny POV

All too soon, it was time to leave, our little trip done for the day once the kids could barely keep their eyes open any longer. Chad and I packed up the stuff. He carried the soon to be sleeping Noah and Annabelle in his strong arms, while I carried the bags. Poor Jacob being the oldest had to walk dragging his feet on the way to the car, exhausted, and not given the option of being carried. We got to the car and strapped the already sleeping Noah and Annabelle in before lifting Jacob into the car.

"Did you have a good time today honey?" I asked him stroking his still wet hair.

"Yes Mommy, I love the beach. I can't wait for camping tomorrow so we will be able to swim in the lake," he yawned before resting his head on the window.

By the time I took my place in the front seat, I turned around and he was out. Chad got in next to me before starting the ignition. He pulled out of our parking space and grabbed my hand in his interlocking his fingers with mine allowing me to feel the familiar tingle again when our skin touched. "Did you have a good time?" he asked looking over at me as he drove.

"Yah I did. It was the best of both worlds; I lounged around with you while watching the kids have fun. I'm worn out just watching them, and we still have to get everything ready for camping tomorrow."

He laughed, "Yah a day of relaxation doesn't help with motivation; it just make you want to be lazier."

As we pulled into the driveway to our house, I looked at the time to see that it was only two o'clock in the afternoon. Chad pulled out the sleeping Jacob from the car first and took him into the house, which I opened before returning for Noah. When I came out again I saw Chad scoop Annabelle into his arms and whisper, "Come on princess" before kissing her still sleeping head.

My heart melted as it always did in these simple moments. His caring nature towards the children always reminds me of when we were teenagers, and I got my first glimpses of its possibilities. He never liked to show his caring side around the studio before we were dating, but when he was with his sister, I always knew he would make a good dad.

Chad POV

Once we got the kids inside, we put them on the couch for what was sure to be just a nap. When Sonny came through the door with the bags, I gently placed Annabelle down on the couch before walking over to help her. I threw the wet towels into the washer while she put the bag and suntan lotion away.

"Do you want to get started packing right away?" I questioned quietly when we met back up in the living room.

She thought about it for a second before replying, "It's probably best if we start now because once the kids wake up, we'll have to chase them around and pack at the same time."

I nodded in agreement understanding her point despite the lazy part of me begging to sit around and relax, "Okay how about we split up. I'll get the tent and stuff from the garage so all we have to do is load it in tomorrow…"

"And I will pack all of our clothes," she said finishing my thought. _It really is uncanny how we read each other's minds after all of our years together. It almost makes talking obsolete._

We split up after a kiss that I really would have preferred to continue, but the sooner we get done with the stuff we needed to do, the sooner we would have the opportunity for fun. It always reminds me of when my mom made me do my homework before I could go out to play which doesn't make it any less true. I walked to the kitchen and through the door connected to the garage. I stopped for a second and stared wondering where to start. Our garage isn't that full, but it's also not as organized as I would have hoped either. In a perfect world, all of the camping stuff would be in one place, but in my defense, I had to put it where it would fit making my life more difficult as I tried to find where that was.

It was not hard to spot the tent bag because it was one of the bigger items in the garage, so I pulled it out and placed it near to the garage door that led outside starting a pile for future pickings. I pulled out the camping lantern, the cooking dishes, utensils, a gas cook top, a couple of tarps, and various other things I found. All in all I think it went well. I double checked the shelves to see if I had missed anything. Once I was satisfied, I retreated back into the kitchen. Based on the microwave clock, I was only working for close to an hour. I checked on the kids before searching for Sonny, craving her smile more then anything. I peered into the living room, _Still asleep_ and walked up the stairs to my Sonshine.

Sonny POV

I got into our room and made my way to the closet before pulling out two duffle bags from the top shelf. I placed them on the bed pulling out a couple of my old pairs of shorts and shirts along with the other essentials. When all my stuff was packed, I started with Chad's. He's come a long way since our fist camping trip with our casts. Gone are the days when he needs furniture, a huge white tent, and Señor Smoothie for a simple camping trip. It took a lot of work for me to break him from the excess, but now he doesn't even seem to miss it much.

I pulled out some of his old clothes just as I had for me. We were together so long already that I knew what he would take without asking. It made my job easier, quicker, and more efficient. I zipped up his duffle bag pulling both bags off the bed before leaving the room and placing them at the top of the stairs. I went to the boy's room first because it was closest to the stairs and pulled their smaller bags from the shelf on their closet. I packed their clothes along with a few extra pairs just in case. I have long since abandoned my hope that they would stay clean for long so I made sure to pack only their most old, worn out, yet still presentable, clothes as a result.

On my way out, I looked around the room; it was a bigger mess then I had remembered it last night when we tucked them in. It would definitely be something they could put their refueled nap energy to good use for. _It would be nice to see if there is still a floor under their toys or if a bottomless pit has formed._ I dropped the boy's duffle bags at the steps outside their door. Then I made my way to Annabelle's room.

After being in the disaster zone, I could appreciate the order in Annabelle's room which was a stark contrast to her brothers, at least I could be positive she had a floor and wasn't going to fall through a black hole covered by toys in the middle of the night. I pulled Annabelle's duffle out of her closet, the only pink one in the bunch. It was harder to find worn clothes for Annabelle that would be suitable for camping because while she can and more often than not does keep up with her brothers, she never matches their level and dirt and grime at the end of the day. This fact has caused me to wonder whether they actively seek out mud puddles to soak in.

I was just grabbing the last of Annabelle's things when I heard Chad coming through the door behind me. He spoke after I glanced back at him, "Everything is out and ready in the garage. We will just have to load it in the car tomorrow."

"I'm almost done here, too. Do you want to start taking the other bags downstairs? We also need the sleeping bags from the hall closet."

"Sure I'll just run them down now," he said coming to give me a kiss before leaving to tend to the bags.

With renewed energy, I walked out of the room depositing Annabelle's bag next to the now empty stairs before going to the linen closet to get the sleeping bags that are stored in the extra space at the bottom. I had them out and by the stairs when I saw Chad at the bottom about to come back up. "Wait, why don't I toss the rest down to you?" I asked him from where I stood. He looked amused and excited by the thought of throwing something down the stairs but said, "Okay Sonshine, if that's really what you want."

Chad POV

One, two, three, four, five, and Sonny. Once Sonny finished throwing the sleeping bags down to me, she carried Annabelle's bag as she walked down the stairs. I have to admit throwing the bags down to me was a really good idea. It took less walking up and down the stairs and was quick, not to mention pretty fun. We each grabbed some of the sleeping bags moving them the short distance to the door to add to the already sizable pile of bags.

We held hands making our way to the kitchen. "What do you want for supper?" Sonny asked me. _What do I want?_

"How about seasoned chicken, rice, and broccoli?" I asked for the first time realizing how hungry I had become.

"Sounds good to me, we already have everything, so I won't even have to go to the store," she said already pulling things out of the cupboards and refrigerator.

I moved from where I had positioned myself on a stool at the counter and went to help her. Before we started going out, my cooking was limited to peanut butter and jelly, but I have learned a lot about cooking from Sonny. In fact, it's one of our favorite things to do together. The children are usually playing in the other room while we're working together cooking and chatting about anything that crosses our minds. It is one of the best parts of my day because it's my Sonny and me time even with the kids just in the other room.

_Today was even more special because the kids are asleep._ There was no yelling, no fighting, no running, just quietness, something I questioned the existence of at times. Sonny pulled the chicken out putting it in a pan with water and some seasoning so that it could be baked in the oven. I pulled out and washed the broccoli before using the big chef's knife to cut it up. I put on a pot of water for the rice so that it could come to a boil while everything else was being done.

By the time I was done, Sonny was rummaging through the spice rack looking for the appropriate seasonings. I was struck by how beautiful she looked even with her hair still windblown from the beach, a slight tan to her skin despite the sun block. She caught me looking at her looking self conscious and confused, "What?"

I started to move toward her putting my arm around her waist to pull her close before kissing her, "You are so beautiful Sonshine."

I kissed her again more passionately allowing it to last longer. I could feel her lips on mine enjoying a rare bit of true alone time together. Too soon after, I heard rustling in the other room. _The kids are up. We so much for that! Foiled again!_


	3. Sweet Innocence

**Hello fanfictioners! I would like to say a thank you to my reviewers for the last chapter **_**sabrinaaaa7**__**, **__**i'll be your Alice**__**, **__**Sonny-Chad-Channy**__**, **_**and **_**Geekquality**_** you guys are amazing and I love hearing from you! I hope you enjoy the chapter. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to write from the perspective of a three year old. Make my day, please review! :)**

**-A.**

Annabelle POV

_I was riding on the back of a horse through flowers with pretty butterflies. I was riding until I could only see dark and hear somebody snoring._ I opened my eyes and saw my house and my brothers on the couch. I went to find Mommy and Daddy.

I could hear quiet sounds so I walked slowly to the kitchen because I was still sleepy. When I got there Mommy and Daddy were standing by the sink kissing. I covered my eyes and said, "Mommy and Daddy I'm hungry. Can I have some cookies and milk?"

I kept my eyes shut because kissing is icky. I heard them laugh and opened my eyes to see what was funny, but I did not see anything. I ran to Mommy and jumped into her arms. Mommy said, "Supper is almost done Annabelle. How about you get your brothers up?"

I like getting my brothers up even though they don't like it very much and they start to chase me sometimes. "Okay mommy."

She let me down and I grabbed Daddy's hand and pulled on it until he kneeled down saying, "What's up Anna Banana?"

I giggled, "Daddy I'm not a banana."

He started to tickle me, "Sorry I forgot."

When he stopped I said, "Daddy can you help me wake up Jacob and Noah?"

"Sure Baby Belle hop on my back."

Daddy gave me a piggy back ride and put me on the big couch between Jacob and Noah's feet. I got off the couch and gave Jacob a kiss on the forehead to wake him up just like Mommy taught me. She always says, "It's not nice to scare someone when they are sleeping because you wouldn't like it, so you shouldn't do it."

I do not like being scared, so I try to be nice like Mommy told me. Daddy went over to Noah and smoothed out the parts of Noah's blonde hair that were sticking up like a porcupine on Animal Planet. Daddy said, "Son, it's time to wake up. Supper is almost done."

So I turned back to Jacob messed his hair and said, "Brother wake up supper is almost done." Just like Daddy. When the boys finally got up a long time later, we all went to the kitchen before Daddy told us, "Wash your hands munchkins!"

Sonny POV

Annabelle woke up just as I was making the most of my alone time with Chad. You couldn't blame her she is too cute to hold anything against her. _She and Chad are waking the boys. I haven't heard any screaming yet so I will take that as a good sign._ I pulled the chicken out of the oven and tested the rice to see if it was done. It was so I strained it in time to see my family pile into the kitchen. I was about to tell them to wash up, but Chad bet me to it.

He helped me get everything to the table. The kids were getting done, making their way to the table, when I pulled out a fresh batch of lemonade, their favorite, from the refrigerator. When we were seated, Chad and I gave out some food to each of our kids. As we began to eat, I asked, "So did you enjoy your nap guys?"

They all mumbled various forms of "yes" not fully awake yet.

"Mommy and I have all the camping stuff together so we will be ready in the morning when Aunt Tawni, Uncle Nico, and the kids are ready to leave," Chad stated.

They all perked up excited about the camping trip. "What time are we going?" Jacob asked to neither one of us in particular.

So I replied, "Whenever we get ready. We can check in at eleven o'clock and it takes a half hour to get there, so we should be right on time once we get everything packed into the car."

We continued eating going back and forth about the trip tomorrow and also our beach trip today. When we were finished the kids went off to play and watch TV in the once silent living room while I washed the dishes and Chad dried. _Alone again, well sort of._

Chad POV

The rest of our night after getting the dishes done was spent paying bills, cleaning the house, and reviewing the scripts we are constantly being sent. _Oh the exciting lives of two of Hollywood's movie stars. _Around six o'clock, it was time for the kid's baths, and after a lot of splashing, suds, and rubber ducks, the kids were finally clean while Sonny and I were soggy. _I sometimes think more water gets on us then it does on them._

All five of us went to sit downstairs around the television watching Scooby Doo before bed as usual. Once the episode was over, I said, "Time for bed Coop troops."

"Everybody upstairs and you'll get a story," Sonny added.

The kids ran as fast as they could up into our room for a story. Sonny and I stood up from the couch; I grabbed her hand following the kids up the stairs at a more leisurely pace. When we finally got upstairs, unsurprisingly, the kids were already on the bed. "Annabelle it's your turn to choose the book," Sonny said as Annabelle got up running out of the room.

She returned a little while later with a purple bound book and her teddy bear, Lyla. She bounded back up onto the bed sitting in the middle between her brothers while Sonny and I took the very ends so they would not fall off. She handed Sonny the book before Sonny read the title, "Mickey Mouse goes Camping."

"Good choice Annabelle," I said reaching to ruffle her hair.

She smiled her big sweet smile saying, "Thank you Daddy."

"Okay guys here it goes. 'Once upon a time Mickey and Minnie…'"

The kids cuddled closer to us settling in to hear the story. _This is one of my favorite times of the day because all the people I love are together and quiet doing something besides watching television._ I love watching their little faces light up with Sonny's animated narration. I may be a drama actor, dare I say it the greatest of my generation, but she has a way of making the story jump off the page that I can not match.

Sonny POV

As I was reading, one by one their eyes shut not to open again for the rest of the night. By the time I closed the book, even Chad had fallen asleep to what he describes as "the melodious tone" of my voice soothing and clear. I put the book on the bedside table before peeling myself away from Noah without waking him. I made sure Noah wouldn't fall off the end of the bed before I went over to Chad.

I kissed Chad on the lips to wake him; his eyes were still closed, but I could feel him kiss back. When I pulled away, he kept his eyes closed but asked, "If I pretend to be still asleep will you kiss me again?"

I laughed at the irony of that statement and the sight of him lying there with a big smirk on his face, "No my next tactic would be a slap on the head."

He opened his eyes quickly, "Okay I'm up."

I laughed again, _Sometimes he still acts like he did when I first met him._ "Come on Chad Dylan Cooper; let's get the kids in their own rooms."

He got up carefully before pulling Jacob who was right next to him into his arms. I went back over to Noah who despite my efforts was once again dangerously close to the edge. I pulled him into my arms breathing in his sweet childlike scent. I followed Chad into the boy's room were we put them into their beds. Tucking them in, we gave them a kiss on the forehead with an "I love you" in case they could hear from dreamland.

When we got back to our room, Chad knelt on the bed to reach Annabelle who was in the center looking so tiny and sweet against the backdrop of the massive bed. I led the way to her room turning down her covers so Chad could lay her down. I pulled her favorite teddy bear securely into her arms. I kissed her head saying "I love you" as I did for the boys.

Chad did the same saying, "I love you princess, sweet dreams." _His is such a softly._

I turned to Chad after we closed the door to our bedroom, "Remember this morning when I said 'Later'?"

"Yeah," he said eyes getting brighter.

"Well it's officially later," I said as he leaned down to kiss me.

Chad POV

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face before the alarm even went off. I stared once again into the face of the one person that makes everything else in my life make sense and seem worthwhile. I doubt she even realizes this fact most of the time. It is no something people think about often and only in times of quiet reflection which is few and far between in our house.

I moved closer to her holding her close waiting until the alarm went off before even considering waking her, but when the alarm finally did go off, I knew the kids would not be too far behind. Their mornings are governed by an internal clock much more tuned then ours. I kissed her forehead adding more gentle kisses down the path to her lips. "Sonshine, it's time to get up. We have to get the kids ready and the car packed," I said softly into her ear.

She groaned, eyes still closed, "Are you trying to convince me to get up or hide in the covers all day."

I laughed, she could be so hard to get up in the morning, "It's not a very good hiding spot if people know you are there honey."

"Fine," she said eyes still closed.

"Fine."

"Good," she said finally opening her beautiful brown eyes.

"Good," I said glad that she was finally starting to come out of dream land.

I kissed her again and reluctantly got out of bed before going for a shower. I knew despite my longing to stay in bed that we needed to get an early start. When I was done, Sonny grabbed her clothes before going in for a short shower. I rummaged through my drawers trying to find any shirt left that would be appropriate for the day ahead. Pulling it on, I heard familiar feet in the hallway.

The kids came running in jumping onto the bed finding that Sonny and I were no longer in it as our procrastinating, lazy butts usually are. I jumped on the bed next to them saying, "Why don't we surprise Mommy by getting you guys dressed?"

"Okay," they all said as I chased them back out of our room closing the door behind me.

Sonny POV

As I walked out of the now humid bathroom, I ran the towel through my damp hair surprised that the kids were not in here jumping on the bed. I noticed Chad was no longer in the room, so I went in search of him. Glancing into the kid's rooms, I saw that their beds were now empty, so I followed the voices down the stairs and found all of my favorite people working on getting cereal into their bowls.

I was amazed; it usually took the two of us to get them ready in the morning. I smiled at them, laughing internally, wondering what measure of bribery it took him to get them ready in such a short period of time. I moved toward the table having nothing to do, Chad having done more then I could have expected. "Good morning guys," I said kissing my three little angels on the head and my devilish husband on the lips whispering my question, "What is this going to cost us?"

He laughed, "Nothing. It is really easy to get them motivated if you mention the word camping… and tootsie pops but who's counting."

It was my turn to laugh. The calmness now would be more then made up for by the sugar rush later. _I can see it now 3 am, no sleep in sight, three kids bouncing off the tent walls… fun!_ I looked at him amused wondering if he realized what he was getting himself into, "You couldn't have bribed them with celery sticks?"

He gave me a look that said 'Are you kidding', before supplementing it with, "Nobody can be bribed with celery sticks."

"I can," I said eagerly.

"Okay, no normal person."

I kissed him again, leaving it rest. It really didn't matter anyway; we would just have to find extra tiring things to do with them. I sat down pouring a bowl of cereal before we started the chore of packing the car and wrangling the natives.


	4. Let's Get Camping

**Hello readers! I would like to give a special thanks to all my reviewers for this story! I am too tired at this late hour to do it now, but I promise to give a shout out by name next chapter if you keep up with the reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-A.**

Chad POV

I led the kids out of our room and into theirs with ease pulling out their clothes from the drawers but that is where the ease ended because they were not feeling as cooperative as they once were. I had to resort to bribery, a simple yet effective tool that seemed like a good idea at the time, but in retrospect, may have only created future problem. Either way, it got the kids dressed and downstairs by the time Sonny was done with her shower.

When breakfast was finished, Sonny and I quickly cleaned up the kitchen while the kids played on the play set in the backyard. We watched them through the window as we worked happy once again that we finally put up that fence a few years ago. The backyard was always one of my favorite parts of the house; the grass is green, the sky is blue, and it's the one place around our house that you can enjoy while sitting under a tree, the leaves swaying crinkling in the breeze overhead.

When we were finished, I positioned the car closer to the house so we could pack everything from the garage and the front door. It didn't take long to pack the car with Sonny around because she had become an expert over the years having camped all her life. She packed everything with the much needed room for the children to spare. I was amazed once again remembering the huge piles of stuff she just stuffed into our midsized SUV.

We walked in the house satisfied before checking on the kids who had come in to watch a movie while we were detained in the front of the house packing. I went to join them on the couch while Sonny went to the kitchen to call Tawni and Nico to see when they would be ready to leave. I settled in and watched some new Disney cartoon the kids had been raving about. They snuggled closer to me enjoying having me there as much as I enjoyed them. Sonny walked in a little while later, "Get ready kids for your first camping trip."

Sonny POV

It took a remarkably short time to get the kids into the car I guess camping or the sugar from the tootsie pops we gave them before walking out the door was to thank for their compliance. It was thirty minutes before we arrived at the check in building to get our paperwork. We drove the car around the loops of campsites to find ours nestled in the row closest to the woods.

When we parked, I was happy to see most of it was flat. You would not believe how quickly water can pool in the smallest of valleys. Let's just say you know things are bad when you can't leave your mouth open for fear of drowning in your tent while you sleep. Getting out of the vehicle, I took a deep breath to smell the wonderfulness that is camping the scent of the smoke from burning campfires, the dirt on the ground, the leaves in the trees, and the fishy water in the lake. The great outdoors!

"Finally, I thought we would never get here," Jacob said as he hopped out of the SUV.

I had to smile because the trip really wasn't that long, but I guess for a kid, it felt like and eternity. Noah and Annabelle hopped out looking around them into the canopy of the trees. Chad went to the back opening the hatch of the SUV before pulling out a tarp and the tent. "Who wants to help set up the tent?" he asked cheerfully.

All the kids yelled, "I do!" so we each took an end of the tarp laying it flat on the most rock free plot of earth we could find.

Chad and I started unpacking the tent from its bag. When we turned around again, we had far less helpers then we started with. Noah and Annabelle were playing in the dirt at one corner of the campsite while Jacob appeared to be turning over rocks in search of any critter he could find. I looked back to Chad who surveyed the scene with me saying, "Well I guess it's just you, me, and the tent."

"It's okay," he said, "let them have fun. Let us experts put up the tent. It's not like the tent we used when it was just us but we will figure it out."

We did figure it out after few odd contortions of the rods that made the tent look like it was going to tear at the seams instead of stay up but all was well in the end. The kids surprisingly left us alone to set up the tent but pulled back from what they were doing when it was up. Noah looked amazed, "Wow its huge."

"You think this is big, you should have seen the tent your father used for our first camping trip together," I said eyeing Chad slyly.

Looking defiant he said, "Well back then I led a much more extravagant life your mother broke me of that shortly after our first camping trip as a couple. She wouldn't even let me take socks, too luxurious."

Annabelle looked to her feet saying wide eyed, "Mommy are you going to steal my socks?"

Chad POV

After setting up the tent, everything else went pretty smoothly. We threw all of the sleeping bags and pillows in the tent as the kids took their shoes off to roll around in them while Sonny and I made sure everything else was squared away. We collected wood from the forest behind our campsite which luckily was very helpful in adding to the small supply of wood we brought. The kids eventually did get the sleeping bags in some kind of order and exited the tent. Putting on their shoes, they headed back to play in the dirt when Sonny asked, "Who's hungry?"

They all said, "I am."

"Well that means we need a fire. Chad can you start one while I pull the food out?"

I smiled saying, "Sure Sonshine."

I wouldn't always have been fine with that there was a time where I wouldn't have known where to start, but experience changes things. I turned to the kids and asked, "Does anyone want to help?"

Noah and Annabelle looked up momentarily but did not move from where they were making mud pies. Jacob turned and came up to where I stood by the fire pit saying, "I'll help Dad."

I patted him on the back, "First, we need some leaves and little twigs for the center. Then, we need bigger sticks to make a teepee shape."

Jacob and I worked to gather what we needed and set it up within the rusted metal fire ring. I looked at the finished product thinking, _We actually did a pretty good job_. I lit the kindling and fanned it slightly to give it more air. Jacob watched safely from behind. As much as he would have loved to help with the lighting, I am not giving matches to a six year old. I'm many things, but I'm not stupid or reckless with the kids.

It caught pretty quickly producing a dancing orange flame along the teepee. The once preoccupied Noah spotted the flame and came over entranced by the flickering red-orange flames. Staring at me amazed, he asked, "Daddy where did you learn to build such a good fire?"

_Aw the question that was bound to be asked eventually. Well the truth is the best at least that is what I tell the kids, and I refuse to be a hypocrite._ I sighed hesitating before saying, "Your mother." At this I looked over to her because I could hear her laughing. With anyone else it would have been a blow because it should have been the other way around, but she taught me many things I didn't know before sometimes I wonder what she could have ever possibly learned from me in return.

Sonny POV

"Your mother," he said a priceless look crossing his face at the admission. I couldn't help laughing almost hysterically at times. After a second of him giving me a sour look, he couldn't keep it in anymore so he started to laugh with me. The kids started to laugh at us confusion on their faces as to what was so funny but unable to control it anyway.

When I got my bearings, I saw the flames had caught sufficiently for us to make our food. I pulled a metal grate from the back of the SUV and place some tinfoil across it before placing it on the fire. I turned to my family and asked, "Okay who wants a hamburger and who wants a hotdog?"

The three kids wanted a hotdog, while Chad and I chose a hamburger. I pulled the necessary food out of the cooler before placing it on the fire. I turned the burgers and hotdogs as they cooked, the smoke from the fire stinging my eyes, the heat burning at my legs. _Burning is definitely one of the top ten ways I wouldn't want to go._

The food was done in no time a byproduct of the intense heat. We ate at the picnic table I had covered with a plastic table cloth before while the kids played in the tent. I poured the kids a glass of milk not willing to give them more sugar from lemonade just yet. We were chewing the last bits of our food when I asked, "So what do you guys want to do first?"

The kids started rambling different ideas together to form words that were incoherent even to me who sat next to them. Chad put his hand up saying, "Wait, wait one at a time. Jacob?"

Jacob thought for a second before deciding, "I want to go swimming."

"Okay Noah?" Chad said pointing to our middle son.

"I want to go fishing," Noah said before stuffing the rest of his hotdog in his mouth.

"Okay Annabelle?" Chad said turning to the little girl between us.

"I want ice cream," she said jumping up to stand on the bench.

I laughed a bit to myself at her enthusiasm,_ Oh to be so young when everything has more wonder._ I looked to Chad and saw where his vote went so I decided, "How about we go swimming in the lake? Noah, we could fish tomorrow when we have more time to get ready, and Annabelle, we just ate sweetie aren't you too stuffed for ice cream?"

"No Mommy, I always leave room right here," she said pointing to her stomach, "for ice cream."

Chad smiled before saying, "Well I don't have anymore room for ice cream Baby Belle so how about we at least wait until later okay?"

"Okay Daddy," she said reaching up from where she stood on the bench to pat his head. _Annabelle is something else,_ I laughed inwardly,_ she doesn't act three._

Chad POV

Before we finished gathering the supplies for swimming, I noticed Tawni and Nico's SUV pull into the campsite next to ours. I was not the only one; the kids ran to meet them once the car had stopped. Sonny and I followed closely behind. "Hey guys we were just going swimming, but do you need any help?" Sonny asked hugging both of them. _Aw Sonny my hugaholic._

"Naw guys we got it," Nico said looking back toward their trunk.

Tawni came closer to us and talking quietly so the kids couldn't hear, "Maybe you could take the kids with you. They probably would have more fun with you guys swimming then helping us set up."

Reading between the lines I added, "And you guys would have and easier time setting up camp."

"Yes exactly," Tawni said cheerily.

"Okay Tawni, you get them ready and we'll keep them occupied while you set up," Sonny said glancing over at the group of kids now talking together as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Thanks guys we owe you," Nico said patting me on the back.

I really didn't mind taking Alexis and Grayson; they are good kids. They are as close to being our kids as you could get with out actually being ours, but they are the best kind, they go home at night. It didn't take long for Alexis and Grayson to get ready. I personally am under the impression that their parents were eager for some quiet after a longer car ride then ours but that is just my impression. I could be wrong…but probably not. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. When we were ready to go I said, "Okay everybody hold hands." Alexis held onto Annabelle's hand while Jacob took control of Noah and Grayson. _Divide and conquer a playground way of life._


	5. Water and Fire

**Hello readers! I would like to send out a special thanks to my reviewers since I posted the last chapter **_**RachelBerryGirl, CAEH1995, reallyJavannah, Geekquality, I'mConfuzzled, and XxSmashingPandasxX!**_** Thanks guys I love hearing from you keep it up:) To all you other readers please help me out by reviewing. I love hearing from you. Enjoy!**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

We reached the edge of the lake as I admired the beautiful expanse of water reflecting the sun's rays in an ever changing array of glitter. A short wooden pier jetted out into the water where a couple of teenagers were jumping off the end screaming and laughing wildly. We set down our bags before Chad and I got to the chore of getting all of the kid's floaties on with two added to our bunch. _We are getting far too outnumbered._

The kids played at the edge of the sandy lake bed. Instead of watching from afar as we had the previous day, Chad and I went in up to our knees splashing each other just as the teenagers had at the end of the dock. The kids ran chasing us through the water. The only problem was Chad and I tired out before the kids even put a dent in their pent up energy, so Chad and I resumed our watchful position on the edge of the water.

I felt the warmth of his body as he held me in his arms. It was in stark contrast to the chill of the breeze coming off the water. We were soaked despite the limited time we spent in the water, the breeze giving me goosebumps until he pulled me closer causing a completely different kind of goosebumps. As it got later, I got hungrier and hungrier with the knowledge that it would take awhile before we could get anything cooked on the fire.

"Chad are you hungry?" I asked moving my head from his shoulder to look up at him.

He moved his gaze to meet my eyes saying, "Now that you mention it I am."

"What should we have? We already had hamburgers and hotdogs today," I asked tired at the thought of braving the smoky flames again tonight.

He thought for am minute before speaking, "We brought everything for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. It's fast, easy, and I don't think the kids would mind. They might actually like it."

I thought about it but did not need convincing, "Yah let's do that because it's even kind of nutritious with all of the protein and fruit and all that stuff."

He smiled. I could tell he thought my assessment of nutrition was amusing, but at this point, I was just trying to find any reason to go the easy route. "Do you want to do the honors?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Okay but only because your kinda cute."

I giggled like a school girl. "Kids lets get something to eat. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for everyone," he yelled receiving the kid's undivided attention at the mere mention of food. They came running into warm towels we pulled out for them to fight the growing chill in the air. _It's going to be cold tonight._

Chad POV

We all sat by our campfire that I relit once we got back from swimming with our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a glass of milk, a new all-American camping staple. The light from the fire threw our faces into shadow as the last rays of light broke through the tree tops. I watched as everyone laughed and talked in their own conversations. The kids sat off to one side enjoying their own mini party by the fire while Sonny and I sat next to each other to talk with Nico and Tawni.

"So, what's new guys?" Tawni asked.

Sonny who is more interested in small talk then me replied, "Nothing much, we went to the beach yesterday."

Never in my life would I have guessed Tawni Hart would have attended another camping trip when it didn't involve getting fired for noncompliance, but I guess she hadn't found it as repulsive as she led everyone to believe. She is here after all. As we finished up our food, I could tell the kids were ready for bed their eyes drooping, slouching more in their seats. I nudged Sonny to get her to see them, and she looked up at me communicating her thoughts.

"It seems like its time for bed for a certain Cooper trio," I said purely for Tawni and Nico's benefit after Sonny and I stood up together.

Tawni and Nico followed us over as Sonny said, "Time for bed guys."

Nico added, "You too Alexis and Grayson. Say goodnight."

We all said our good nights before retreating to our tents. I watched Tawni, Nico, and the kids until they got over to their campsite safely maneuvering the dark. Then, I followed my troops into the tent. The kids slinked sleepily into their sleeping bags despite my earlier sugary bribes. _Yes! I'm off the hook._ Sonny and I had our sleeping bags on either end of the tent with the kids in the middle in their small little sleeping bags. I missed having Sonny close to me, but it was our way of making sure the kids stayed put, stayed warm, and stayed safe so it will have to do. I reached over their heads and felt for Sonny's hand. I found it holding it in mine. When the kids got bigger, we wouldn't be able to reach, but now, I was enjoying this little hold on Sonny I had.

I relaxed a bit listening as one by one the kids breathing slowed and sleep took them. I felt Sonny squeeze my hand my eyes traveling up over the kid's heads. She whispered, "Want to go sit by the fire a bit?"

I nodded noiselessly, carefully getting up to make my way out of the tent with Sonny. We sat down together on a log; I pulled her closer to me wrapping my arms around her small frame. She wrapped her arms around my waist as we watched the flickering red-orange flames dance along the wood causing destruction in the midst of beauty. We sat that way for awhile needing no words, only each other, relishing the moment. All too soon, we would be back in the tent sleeping apart, only our hands keeping the physical connection between our souls.

Sonny POV

I woke up the next morning stiff and temporarily confused by my surroundings. I opened my eyes to see the light filtering though the green sides of the tent. I looked to my side prepared to see Chad, as I did every morning, only to see Jake's feet where his head should have been. Only then did I remember where I was and why I was not next to Chad. I moved to sit up groaning as every muscle in my body screamed in protest. The ground is not as comfortable as it once had been. I reminded myself, _You are only twenty-eight! It shouldn't be this painful. _

I got up leaving the tent as quietly as I could so as not to disturb anyone else. I noticed Chad's large frame pushed against the very edge of the tent by Annabelle who was sprawled taking up as much space as her little body allowed. I was surprised to see him still asleep; I hardly ever get to see him sleep. My little Noah was curled up in the center trying to mind his own space so as not to get kicked in the face by Jacob. I stifled a laugh until I was out of hearing range. The view was truly comical.

I went to the trunk of the car pulling out a small kettle, two mugs, and hot chocolate packets. I filled the kettle putting it on the small propane stove we brought. I heard the tent zipper work its way open again and turned around to see Chad with tufts of blonde hair going in every direction. _Not his usual perfected style still handsome just the same_. He rubbed his hand over his face pulling sleep from his eyes.

I walked up to him kissing him lightly, "How was your night?"

He say down on the bench, "Crowded."

"Yeah I saw you were plastered against the wall. Who knew such little people could take up so much room. At least you didn't wake up to Jake's feet in your face," I laughed.

He chuckled a bit before continuing, "I kept waking up every time I got kicked by someone. I couldn't tell who." Chad yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"Well I didn't wake up once…" I started.

"I'm not surprised," he interrupted, "a bomb could go off and you wouldn't wake up. The only thing that gets you up, besides you just waking up yourself, is me it seems."

I pulled the kettle off the stove and made two cups of hot chocolate before passing one to Chad, "That's because you're special."

"Yeah I'm sure," he said raising an eyebrow, taking a sip of the hot liquid. "What's up with the hot chocolate?"

I blew on the contents of my mug before taking a sip of the sweet chocolaty goodness, "It's so hard to get a good cup of coffee camping, so I went with hot chocolate. It's as sweet as you are." I leaned in to kiss him again only to wince slightly at a twinge of shooting pain that went through my aching back.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yah but the ground didn't do anything for my muscles," I replied rubbing my neck.

"Well let me take care of that m'lady," he said coming behind me to massage my back. _I knew there was a reason I love him so much._

Chad POV

Our bit of alone time didn't last long. I saw Tawni and Nico come out of their tent in the campsite next to ours. Sonny and I gave a wave and they came over. "Good morning guys. Did you sleep well?" Tawni asked more chipper then I expected her to be in the morning.

"Yah except who knew the ground could be so hard," Sonny replied.

"Um everyone," I said still massaging her back.

I heard rustling in our tent knowing that our kids with bionic hearing were up. I was actually surprised we got out of the tent without waking them, but I guess I will take any quiet time with Sonny without question. They all ambled out sluggish and slow moving, for once, rubbing their eyes.

"Hey sleepy heads," I said affectionately.

Noah climbed on my lap and asked, "What are we having for breakfast?"

Sonny smoothing out his hair replied, "Aunt Tawni and I will make eggs, bacon, and pancakes if Daddy and Uncle Nico make a fire."

Recognizing my cue, I got up setting Noah down on the log where I once sat. "Why don't you guys go play? Alexis and Grayson should be up soon," Tawni said looking at her tent, "speaking of here they come now."

Tawni's kids came out much the same as mine did groggy and slow. Jacob ran up to the kids greeting them. I heard him say from where I was starting the fire with Nico, "We're having eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Do you guys want to play a game until it's done?"

Alexis nodded saying, "Sure how about Candy land? I brought it from home it's in the car."

"Sure I love Candy land," Annabelle said running up to them at the mention of her favorite game.

Sonny and Tawni pulled out the necessary food while the kids played and Nico and I worked. "Fires done," I said going to help Sonny carry all the food.

"Good I can't wait for the food; I'm starved," she said kissing me giving me a wink. _Aw the great outdoors full of fresh air and in that moment I couldn't get any. _

When the food was finished, I ate heartily enjoying every taste that passed through my mouth knowing what it took to make the delectable food. I helped Sonny and Tawni with the food while Nico kept an eye on the kids, sitting with them while they played. I had felt the heat from the flames push their way toward my body. The extreme heat of the day did not come close to the heat emanating from the fire. I was pretty sure I felt my eyebrows singe at one point falling off into a pile of charred dust. I didn't search for a mirror to check; I wasn't sure I wanted to see it if they were gone. Only later was I relieved to find, they were fully intact.

Despite my discomfort, I wanted Sonny to leave the heat and cooking to me. There was no reason she had to suffer too. "Sonny why don't you go do something else? I can take care of this," I said trying to put my best reassuring smile onto my face only to come up with a grimace instead as a fresh plume of smoke make its way for my eyes.

I could not see the response on her face, but I didn't have too, "Chad you would have a better chance of seeing pigs fly then me leaving you guys to do this alone."

I snickered despite the burn in my eyes, "I actually did witness a pig flying once if you remember. She was a terrible kisser."

She laughed saying nothing more, leaving the argument closed. Not that I ever expected her to agree, she's even more stubborn then me sometimes. I would have never though such a person existed, yet there she stands flipping pancakes that cook in seconds over the viciously burning flames.

Once everyone sat down and started to eat, my senses returned to other thing much more pleasant then smoke and flame. It helped that Sonny sat next to me laughing and smiling her wonderful simile. Once again, I could feel that infectious energy of hers soothe my pain until I no longer remembered the fire and smoke at all.


	6. Fishy Business

**Hello fanfictioners! Thank you to all you amazing reviewers **_**Geekquality**__**, **__**XxSmashingPandasxX**__**, **__**SapphireMouseWhitlockHale**__**, **__**Maygen Lauren**__**, **_**and **_**lauren-privateserieslvr**__**!**_** I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Help me make this the most reviewed chapter yet :)**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

After breakfast, we all changed into clean clothes before grabbing the fishing gear from the trunk. Chad, Nico, all the kids, and I walked the winding path to fish at the opposite side of the lake where we swam the day before. Tawni being Tawni decided to forgo the camping trip staying behind to do whatever it is she does in her alone time. _I'm sure a mirror or two will come into play._ When we got closer to the fishing hole, Nico offhandedly said, "Hey Grady mentioned he might come to visit later today or tomorrow. He wasn't sure exactly which with his work schedule."

I was excited at the prospect of seeing Grady. It's been awhile since I had seen him last. He was away shooting a movie only to come back to start a rigorous shooting schedule for his comedy show. I replied, "I hope he makes it. I'm so anxious to see him again."

We talked a little more about Grady until we finally reached the edge of the lake. Chad and I sometimes take the kids fishing. It's our way of getting them out for fresh air while making memories we all can look back on. The kids being well versed in fishing needed little help when casting, although we weren't completely without drama because as Annabelle was casting, the rod flew out of her tiny hand and into the water. Her mouth opened wide her eyes following the arc the rod took. After the initial shock, she started to giggled saying, "Whoops."

We all laughed with her while Chad went in to get it where it landed a few feet from shore. He caught his foot on something on the way back leaving half of him soaked while the rest of his body fell on dry land. At that everyone laughed harder, even Chad was not immune to the hilarity of the moment after he got up and surveyed the damage done. I have to commend him on keeping a good outlook on the situation despite ending up soaked.

We fished for hours until our bait was used up. As a reward we caught a total of twelve fish. Annabelle ended up catching three of them so no one dared question her skills despite the earlier incident. We walked back to the campsite fish in tow to start lunch which was to be sandwiches so we could get busy quickly to clean the fish for supper. Tawni shrieked away from the fish Alexis held out to her. Jumping backward, she just missed being tripped by a log. "Mommy feel it its scaly," Alexis said trying again.

"I'd rather not sweetie," Tawni replied moving farther away with every advance of Alexis. _Alexis definitely doesn't take after her mother._

Chad POV

After eating our late lunch, Sonny, Nico, and I got started cleaning the fish. I have never been much for fish guts or any guts for that matter. I always thought I would become a vegetarian before the day would come that I would have to clean my own meat, but my weakness for any type of meat has led me to give up the thought of becoming vegetarian, even if it means I'm up to my elbows in some fish's innards.

We were done fairly quickly but not quickly enough for my taste. None of us wanted to prolong the experience because of the possibility of future sink the longer the guts stayed in the hot sun. The fire was still going strong thanks to Tawni's surprising act of adding little bits of wood, just enough to keep it going, while we were gone. I would have never thought she would have touched the wood herself. It made me wonder again why she was there; she hasn't changed enough since our early days to make this her type of thing.

We didn't cook all of the fish opting to leave some of it in the cooler because we knew the kids wouldn't eat that much. Potatoes and onions were peeled and cut for home fries leaving us with a delicious smoky feast prepared over the fire. We sat on the logs around the fire eating heartily until I heard a grotesque chocking sound coming from a log beside mine. I looked over to see little Noah clutching his throat chocking on a stray fishbone. I froze in my spot, _What do I do? I don't know what to do. I have to help my son. _My heart thudded in my chest as I saw Sonny leaping forward towards our chocking son before performing the Heimlich maneuver. The bone released enough that she reached into Noah's mouth and pulled it out being careful not to hurt him further.

When I saw him start breathing freely again, I let out the deep breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. My heart kept racing too fast, and I was powerless to control it. I ran over to him pulling him into my arms now that my legs were no longer filled with lead. _Please God, don't let that ever happen again. Take me instead. They do not deserve such pain._

Sonny POV

I heard a horrible sound only to see my worst fears come to light. Noah was chocking unable to get valuable oxygen. I looked over at Chad and saw he wasn't moving, so in a split second decision, I got over to Noah using my Blossom Scout training to save the life of someone I love for the second time in my life. To my great relief, it worked allowing me to free Noah from the bones harm.

He could finally breathe and Chad, broken from whatever spell he found himself under, quickly arrived at Noah's side holding him close. Our little boy had tears coming down his face, fear obvious in his eyes. _I have never been so scared in my life._ When Chad let go of Noah, he held him out at arms length to judge for himself while asking, "Are you okay bud?"

Noah nodded his face still wet with tears. I pulled Noah onto my lap holding his shaking body, rubbing his back, while rocking him trying to calm him down as much as trying to calm myself. Once he quieted, I asked him, "Does your throat hurt honey?"

"Not really," he said softly.

"Chad can you get a flashlight please?" I asked outwardly calm for the children's sake despite the anxiety I could still feel raging, roiling underneath.

"Sure," he said, up and ready before I even finished asking.

He returned quickly turning it on before handing the light over. I touched Noah's chin asking, "Can mommy see honey?"

I looked in and saw no blood or cuts, so turning off the light, I pulled him close again. I looked around to everyone's face lit by the light of the fire. No one dared say anything until I spoke up, "He's fine. He should be fine."

The second was more for my benefit to convince my reeling mind that we had nothing to worry about. I didn't leave my grip on Noah go for some time even when I addressed my other frightened children. Jacob and Annabelle came over to sit on Chad's lap finding themselves in the safe embrace of Chad's arms. Fear evident on their faces without fully realizing the extent to which their fear was warranted. I moved closer to Chad until all five of us huddled together and island in a sea of uncertainty and fear. _The only fish any of us will be eating after this are Swedish Fish if I have anything to say about it._

Chad POV

All five of us sat together while Nico, Tawni, Alexis, and Grayson sat on a log opposite ours. We didn't say much after our little scare nothing else seemed particularly important. We just watched the flames dance across the wood entranced in our own thoughts until the kids started to get tired. We took them into the tent to sleep, watching each of them until their breathing steadied and their eyes closed for the last time for the night.

Even then, we did not leave them as we did the night before. I held Sonny's hand as we peered at each other over our kid's sleeping forms. Words were unnecessary we were thinking the same thing. Fear and worry were evident on her face and in her chocolate brown eyes. It was putting it lightly that I felt shaken by the events that transpired that night, but I fell asleep anyway only to wake up every few hours to check on the kids. I hoped nothing else like that would happen on this trip or ever again. I was not naïve enough to think that nothing bad would ever happen to us again but that didn't stop me from hoping.

When I woke up the next morning, I was still tired but found no use in falling back to sleep with the light beaming through the side of the tent. Sonny, still sleeping, held Annabelle close. I pulled Noah closer away from Jake's feet which were once again where his head should have been. _I really don't know how he does that without waking everyone up in the process. Does he do that at home and end up right side up every morning or is there something in the mountain air that makes him turn in circles? _ Even though I felt like I was awake for the long haul, there was nothing that I could do outside, so I opted to stay in the tent.

I propped myself on my elbow so that I could clearly see Sonny from afar. She looked peaceful and serene a far cry from my state of mind throughout the night. I hoped she had more sleep then I did, all things considered it wouldn't be hard. After awhile, Jake started to stir, opening his eyes to look around before falling back to sleep. I looked once again to Sonny seeing his movement woke her. _Maybe she slept as well as I did after all, hyper aware of everything, hardly sleeping at all. _I smiled at her from afar saying nothing. She smiled stretching her arms over her head before gesturing toward the door of the tent. I nodded getting up to follow her out into the bright, crisp morning scene.

Sonny POV

My eyes fluttered open to see Chad studying me from across the tent. I took a moment to get my barings before stretching taking inventory of all my muscles. _Well not as sore as yesterday. I guess sleeping on the ground is an acquired ability after you have kids._ I got up motioning for Chad to follow. He nodded in understanding before I unzipped the tent door making our way out of the tent. I instantly noticed that the morning chill was more then I expected, all of the pent up heat in the tent providing an inaccurate assessment of the weather outside.

A quick shiver ran down my spine. I felt a zippered sweatshirt being pulled over my shoulders before I looked back to see Chad pulling another from one of the bags in the tent. I put my arms through the sleeves happy for the warmth.

"How did you sleep?" I asked once Chad had closed the tent door, but even without a reply, I could tell it wasn't that good. He looked tired his eyes droopy from lack of sleep.

"I've had better," he said putting his arm on the small of my back to lead me to the log we had been sitting on last night. Pulling out kindling he began to build a fire.

"How about you?" he asked seeming genuinely curious despite his work with the fire. He looked up into my face seeming to gauge my reaction.

"I've had better, too," I said with finality not wanting to go deeper at the moment.

From a certain perspective, I didn't sleep that bad; I only woke up only twice to check on the kids. From all other perspectives, it was, as I said, not the best night I ever had. All my other time was spent dreaming, tossing and turning, some good most were terrifying. I began by reliving, what I will hereafter refer to as 'the incident'. With each repetition came distortions of what really happened. Sometimes I made it to Noah in time, sometimes I didn't, while sometimes it wasn't even Noah. It was Annabelle, Jacob, or Chad. After the second time I woke up, I reassured myself that they were all still okay. The light was starting to peek over the horizon as wisps of light flitted toward the tent with the movement of the trees overhead. Peaceful, restful dreams started to take the place of the horror. I remember little of those happy dreams, a fact that I wish was true for all the previous.

I leapt back into reality when Chad, having successfully started the fire, sat next to me putting his arms around me as I snaked mine around him both to escape the cold and my disturbing thoughts. Things ceased to be troubling as long as he was holding me tight; I felt invincible, untouchable, and safe.

I savored the moment leaning up to kiss him saying, "I love you."

"I love you too Sonshine. Why don't you rest your eyes before everyone gets up?" he said looking into my eyes making me feel like the only person in the world.

I could see from his eyes that he needed it more then I did as he peered into mine. "No I can't," I said a yawn leaving my lips betraying me. Even in my protest, I could feel my eyes getting heavier until I was in a restful dreamless slumber.

Chad POV

I felt Sonny go limp as she fell asleep despite her futile protests. I tried to stay awake, but I was losing control of my eyes in their fight with gravity. I slipped us off the log so that we could use it as a back rest. I held Sonny as much as I could so she didn't have to be on the firm, dry dirt around the fire. The minute we were free from falling, I fell into a dreamless sleep. I held onto Sonny tighter, unwilling to let her go, realizing just how much I missed her these past nights in the tent.

I finally slept restfully until we were awoken by the noise of everyone around us. I opened my eyes and looked first to Sonny who was just waking up, awoken by the same noises I had been. Tawni and Nico were a little ways away at their campsite pouring cereal with their kids. When I looked again, I saw that our kids were there, too. _How long have we been asleep?_ I shifted my body slightly, feeling stiff. _Maybe trees aren't the best pillows. Oww!_ Sonny sat up beside me still looking around as I had. We looked at each other and decided to get up moving toward Tawni and Nico.

"Hey sleepy heads!" Tawni yelled to us. _Chipper this morning I see._

"Hey guys what's going on?" Sonny asked letting out a yawn.

"Well you guys were passed out by the fire, so we took care of everybody," Tawni explained pulling out additional bowls for us.

"How was your night?" Nico asked concerned.

Sonny and I looked at each other rand replied simultaneously, "Fine."

We sat down and enjoyed food which I hadn't known I needed so badly. _Whatever time it is I'm starved. _I looked around the picnic table at all of the faces as I ate. I looked first to Noah who to my relief still seemed fine. Then to Jacob who sat next to him and Annabelle who took up a spot next to Sonny. _Everybody seemed fine it looks like my fears were unfounded._ I asked happier seeing everyone before me, "Hey guys what we are going to do after breakfast?"


	7. Dumbstruck

**Hey guys! I would like to say a special thanks you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter and helped to make it the most reviewed chapter of this story so far! Bravo, applause, applause! Keep it up I really love hearing from you :) So thanks to **_**XxSmashingPandasxX**__**, **__**Sonny-Chad-Channy**__**, **__**greennerd 101**__**, **__**lauren-privateserieslvr**__**, **__**Maygen Lauren**__**, **_**and**___**Geekquality**_**. All you readers out there review and let me know some of your favorite parts of this chapter or what you think is coming in the future.**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

After breakfast, we decided to take the kids to the park. As we walked the trail that led to the jungle gym, complete with slides and monkey bars, I took in the surroundings. The wildlife singing in the trees and scurrying on the forest floor was just another thing that you can't get in the city. I sat down next to Chad, Tawni, and Nico as we watched the kids run, climb, slide, and swing.

We talked a bit, but most of my attention went to watching the kids. They were so flexible; somehow Jake was dangling from his legs on a bar of the monkey bars. It made me incredibly nervous but amazed nonetheless. I watched Alexis fly across the monkey bars as if it was easy dangling your whole body from bar to bar. I held Chad's hand thinking back to the days in Wisconsin where it would have been me flying across the monkey bars or dangling by my feet. I felt the sudden urge to try the monkey bars again. _Nah I can't monkey bars are for kids. I couldn't, _yet I wanted too. I looked over at Chad who sat next to me. He was absorbed in some conversation about cars with Nico mostly it just sounded like blah, blah, blah but that's just me. _Come on what's stopping you_. I jumped up not waiting to talk myself out of it before starting to walk over to the monkey bars.

From behind, I heard, "What are you doing?"

I looked back behind me to see Chad eyes filled with unbridled curiosity not even listening to Nico who was still talking. "Nothin'," I said innocently batting my lashes.

He gave me an unbelieving look, "Really?"

"Fine. I want to try the monkey bars," I said only to see him crack a smile seemingly unsurprised that I would come up with something like that.

"Have fun," he said with a smirk. I turned back to my destination. "Be home by supper. Don't talk to strangers. Always look both ways when crossing the street," he called after me. I didn't turn around because I could hear him laughing. I didn't need to see the expression on his face; he made his point.

"Hah, hah very funny," I called behind me. _I swear he could be such a child sometimes._

Chad POV

I watched Sonny walk over to the monkey bars not even trying to control the laughs escaping from me. _That is so Sonny doing something random that nobody would ever expect._ I saw her climb the ladder then dangle from the first bar. She let go of the bar with one hand and grabbed onto the second then all of a sudden, as if taken by the wind, she started to go faster down the line of bars. I was amazed; _I didn't know she still had it in her_. She came over her hand on her hip looking at me a smug smile on her face.

I wasn't laughing anymore my mouth was wide open; _she did it_. "I still got it," she said taking a seat next to me. "Thank you martial arts."

It's true we still practice martial arts together several times a week, but not this week with camping, after all these years. It's something we are passionate about and it keeps us in shape so it's a win, win situation. None of the kids have started with it yet. Noah and Annabelle are still a little young, while Jacob hasn't expressed an interest yet. We don't want to force the kids into anything especially martial arts because I've always believed it's hard to be passionate and care about something your forced into. _Especially if the take after me, always doing the opposite of what people expect_. Jacob plays soccer during the fall, Noah swims with the YMCA league, and Annabelle does dance. If they fall into martial arts so be it. If not, it's just one more thing Sonny and I will share alone together.

"That was impressive Sonny, but I bet you dishes tonight that I can do it one way turn around and come back without leaving go," I challenged squinting like a cowboy in a showdown.

She looked me up and down then put her hand out to shake, "You're on Cooper. I hope you enjoy doing dishes."

"Well we'll see who's the one washing dishes, Cooper," I countered. _This was so much easier when we didn't have the same last name._

"Fine," she said.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?" she asked.

"We'll see won't we," I said stealing a kiss before making my way to the monkey bars. I got up dangling from the first bar before reaching for the next one. Making my way to the end, I turned around my arms getting a bit tangled in the process. I started to go again and I could feel the burning and fatigue starting in my muscles. _Come on you only have a few bars left. This was so much easier when I was a kid. It is made for kids genius!_ I looked up only five more.

I saw a big black spot on one of the bars ahead of me. _Whoa! Why is that spot moving?_ I saw eight legs of a huge spider. I let go not thinking about the bet in that second. _I hate spiders but not little ones and that is not little one. It's the size of a dog!_ I knew one thing everyone was going to have a field day with this.

Sonny POV

Chad was doing amazing. As he turned around to make his final lap across, I was preparing my hands for the scalding dishwater heated over the fire when I saw him stop. _What is he doing? He could win._ Then, before I could speculate farther, I saw him drop cringing away eyes never leaving the bars. I walked over to see what was up and make sure he never heard the end of losing the bet, when I saw it a spider about the size of a dime on one of the bars he didn't touch in that instant it all made sense. I decided to leave the gloating behind…well some of it.

"Hey Chad look a cute little spider," I said pointing up at it.

He gave me a horrified 'Are you kidding me' look, "Cute? Cute? Sonny the thing's huge."

I looked at it again, _Nope still the same size as before._ "Chad it's not huge. It's the same size as all the others. Tarantulas are huge."

"That's easy for you to say, you didn't have to get up close and personal with it. It was ready to strike. I almost died," he said pulling out all the stops in his dramatic nature.

"Chad you need to get over this irrational fear. It wouldn't even have been able to pierce your skin," I said putting my arm around his waist about to lead him away to where we had been sitting.

"It's an irrational fear Sonny it's not something you just think about and get over that where the irrational part comes in," he said relaxing melting into my touch.

He put his arm around my shoulder as we sat down again watching the kids. They were too occupied to notice anything strange, although with Chad sometimes things don't come any stranger. Tawni and Nico looked at us questioningly unable to have heard our conversation from the opposite side of the playground.

"What's up? What happened?" Tawni asked only mildly interested.

Chad started to explain, "I…"

I interrupted giving my own 'version', "His shoulder was acting up, old martial arts injury. It's been on the fritz lately." I explained looking him in the eyes urging him to agree.

"Yeah, yeah stupid thing I could have won too," he said slapping his knee. "Darn I guess that means dishes for me tonight."

I smiled glad he took the bait. It's one thing for me to bust him about the spider but nobody else would truly let him live it down. _If you don't lie for someone you love who do you lie for?_ He is too cute to see him unhappy for any length of time. "Don't worry I'll dry. I'm always here for you," I said before leaning up to kiss his lips.

"You two need to give it a rest. Don't you ever get tired of each other," Nico asked genuinely curious.

We looked at each other then back to Nico saying simultaneously, "No."

"I rest my case," Nico said putting his arm on the bench around Tawni.

Chad POV

Before long hours had passed, Sonny asked, "Are you ready to go back yet?"

I nodded asking, "But how are we going to get the kids to leave? They are having so much fun."

She thought for a second then said, "Well we told Annabelle we would get ice cream so how about that?"

I nodded leaning forward to talk to Tawni and Nico, "Do you guys want to go for ice cream, too?"

"Do we have a choice?" Tawni asked simply, looking like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Good point," I ceded realizing it would be impossible to get our kids ice cream without the others; its borderline cruel and unusual.

Sonny and I walked over to the center of the action under a bridge, connecting two slides, to get in prime position to get their attention easily. Sonny yelled, "Hey guys if we leave now we can get ice cream before dinner." _Who said desert had to come last? _

The kids were more then willing to abandon the park for ice cream, reaching our side in seconds. Every kid in the park looked our way hoping their parents were the ones making the offer. Tawni and Nico came over to join us as we made our way back to the path on the way to the camp store.

When we got there, all the kids lined up at the ice cream counter, faces pressed to the glass, pointing at the different flavors with awe filled eyes. The sales girl a teenager about sixteen asked, "What can I get you?"

I looked first to Jacob, always finding that going in age order helps me keep track of everybody. "Jake what do you want?" I asked surveying the flavors available.

He looked back from the glass pointing, "I want vanilla in a cone with sprinkles."

The girl quickly produced the cone so I turned my gaze toward Noah who said, "I want mint chocolate chip."

Annabelle when asked replied, "I want the pink one."

"You mean strawberry honey?" Sonny asked.

"Yep berry," she said.

I eyed my chocolate chip cookie dough as the girl passed it to me unable to wait to taste the creamy goodness. Sonny licked her chocolate cone as I paid the girl. I kept thinking about her comment, from a day long ago, about how great a choco-poo would be; the ice cream that licks itself… _Only Sonny!_ Tawni and Nico got their clans ice creams before we left the store walking slowly yet farther around the lake. We reached a long wooden bridge that once had been the main way in and out of the campground but was now a shortcut to a section of the campsites. We took a seat on the bridge, our feet dangling from the edge. I could see clear across the lake over to the beach where we swam that first day, the fishing spot from yesterday, and the camp store we just vacated. A few small row boats were drifting across the water filled with people in fishing vests, bobbers in the water being controlled by fishing poles dangling from their hands. I licked the dripping, ice cream thinking the view of the campground couldn't be better, enjoying the serenity of the moment.

Sonny POV

As I sat there staring out to the glimmering, shimmering waters, I was content and happy in every way possible. I sat next to Chad so close we were touching, holding his hand in my lap, thinking the day couldn't get any better. All five of the kids were jabbering on about whatever it is they constantly talk about, and despite the fact that we were surrounded by people, I looked up into his eyes licking the quickly melting ice cream from the cone feeling like we were alone. Tawni and Nico were sitting together on the other side of the kids so we had them contained, cornered, and we knew where they were.

I felt the electricity run between Chad and I with no stop in the foreseeable future. I rested my head on his shoulder still licking my ice cream feeling him lean his head over on top of mine. We stayed like that until I felt a cold drop on my cheek. I moved away unsure for a second of what it was. He looked at me a characteristic smile on his lips. "Sonshine, you don't need anymore ice cream your sweet enough already," he said using his thumb to wipe away the ice cream blob from my cheek.

He put it to his mouth, "Mhmm it's even better then my ice cream."

I looked at him, "Chad that was your ice cream."

He shook his head, "Nope its cookie dough a la Sonny. It's completely different. Maybe I should make more."

He began eyeing his cone and my face, _not good_, "If you shove that ice cream in my face Cooper I'll push you off this bridge and you will have to swim home."

"Not a problem; I'm an excellent swimmer," he said a smirk crossing his handsome face. He looked into my eyes judging whether I would actually do it, and being the smart husband that he is, he knows I would so he let it go. _Smart man back away from the ice cream and nobody gets hurt!_

Enjoying the scenery, we sat until our cones were only a memory remembering only then that we never actually had a real lunch. We got up ready to start the journey back to camp. _Eating desert first has its perks. You get to enjoy the best part instead of waiting to get through everything else._

Chad POV

As we got ready to leave the bridge, I felt the urge to stay and enjoy the view for as long as I could but it was not to happen. We started the walk across the bridge peacefully before I heard something coming from behind me. I looked back to see a car coming toward us. I yelled, "Everybody stay to the side a car is coming."

They moved over and let the car pass. We resumed our walking never really leaving the safety of the side of the road. I was talking animatedly with Sonny so I did not hear the quiet purr of another car approach until it was close. I looked back at it seeing the driver talking on a cell phone. _The nerve of some people cars are for driving not convenient chairs for talking._ I quickly glanced over to make sure everyone was still safe only to see that Alexis had drifted dangerously towards the center of the road. In the split second following, I shot my attention back toward the car noting that the driver had no intention of stopping, so I ran as fast as I could pushing Alexis out of the cars danger not fast enough to be spared.

The car hit me without mercy causing me to fly onto the hood before falling to the ground a few feet from the car before the car fully stopped. _Apparently the force of my body against the guy's car was enough of a reason for the dumb nitwit to get off the phone._ As I lay there moaning unable to control it the force of the car enough to cause me serious pain, I saw the face of an angel,_ Oh crap, I'm dead! Don't walk into the light!_ Focus came back to reveal Sonny, my angel, the suns rays illuminating her from above. I saw others crowded around me a sea of face circling me. _I know I said take me instead of them, but seriously a car?_

The first sound my head was able to comprehend was the guy's car door opening before being slammed shut. The winner of the award for the biggest idiot ever started condescendingly, "Are you okay man? You really should have been paying more attention. It's not a good idea to run in front of cars."

Enraged by this idiots ineptitude, I tried to get up only to have Sonny push me down my shoulder saying, "Stay down Chad, you could have broken something."

I didn't argue with her as the world started spinning and another wave of pain traveled throughout my body. _I really like it on the ground!_ To make mattes worse the inept guy spoke again while I watched from the ground, "I was only going twenty miles per hour. It couldn't have been that bad."

Wanting again to get up to dislocate the guys shoulder to prove everybody wrong; it is possible for some (special) people to lick their own elbow. It would be for him if I could get up without taking a ride on the tilt-a-whirl.

I was irritated beyond belief but settled for, "How about somebody runs you over with a car at 'twenty' miles per hour and see how it feels. Sonny would you do the honors? Use his keys." _I can honestly say I understand why the speed limit is fifteen miles per hour and I am a full advocate for it. Oww_.


	8. Hostile Hassles

**Hello readers! Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I really enjoyed hearing from all of you and would love to hear some of your favorite parts from this chapter. There is at least one movie reference in this chapter. I will give a shout out to anyone who can spot it and tell me the movie it came from (It's one of my favorites). So review for any reason you want but just remember to review :)**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

One second I was talking to Chad and the next he was splattered on the ground hit by a car after pushing Alexis out of the way. The little girl was scared and crying, but she was alright being taken care of by Tawni and Nico. I ran over kneel at Chad's head looking him over before looking back at the kids who were scared on the verge of tears. I motioned them over before they took place next to me. I could hear him groaning eyes closed. _Well at least he's alive for now._

I didn't even realize the driver had gotten out of the car until he spoke. He really should have kept his mouth shut; his words did anything but help his case. It's not like people run in front of cars without good reason. The guy should have been paying attention, but he wasn't, and now my heart raced uncontrollably my thoughts going to many different tangents._ Is he going to be okay? What if he's not? Could I live wi… no, I won't even think it. What should I do about the kids?_

I pushed my thoughts away brought back by Chad who was trying to get up. I knew enough of first aid to know he should stay still in case he broke anything, so I pushed him back down. "Stay down Chad you could have broken something."

He listened to me to my relief although my relief changed to anger when the airhead from the car said that getting hit by a car wouldn't hurt. I wanted to hit him but knew it wouldn't help anything. I had to act quickly to get Chad help and the guy wasn't worth the valuable time. Chad was more then willing to speak for himself, "Sonny would you do the honors use his keys."

I laughed only Chad could be lying on the ground in a crumpled mess and still be willing to fight in anyway he could. "How about I call the cops and an ambulance and let them take care of it," I said looking into those pools of storming blue.

He moved to cross his arms saying, "Fine if you want to go easy on the guy. Oww."

"Are you okay? Nico can you call the police?" I asked urgently.

"Already done," Nico said ear still to the phone.

"Yeah I think I'm fine. Only a couple things hurt: my head is spinning, my arm is killing me, my ribs are probably all shades of black and blue…" he said counting on the fingers lying at his side.

"Oh is that all?" I asked sarcastically.

"They're on their way. They should be here in a couple minutes," Nico said hanging up the phone.

"Thanks Nico, can you guys do me one more favor?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure anything," Tawni said moving closer to my side putting a supportive hand on my shoulder. _Tawni caring it must be worse then I thought._

"Can you take the kids? He should be fine guys, I hope, but I don't want them to watch him go in the A-M-B-U-L-A-N-C-E. It might scare them unnecessarily."

"Sure how about we go back to camp and play a game guys," Tawni said called urging the kids away from us.

They looked like they didn't want to leave, and I didn't blame them but they would be better off with Tawni, "Go ahead guys. Daddy is okay the nice doctors are just going to look at his boo boos and give him a band aid okay so have fun with Alexis and Grayson."

They came over for a hug and I squeezed them trying to pass on the reassurance that I only half believed. He still could be really hurt and I was worried more then I let on but I didn't want them to be scared for nothing. I saw them being ushered away by Tawni and Nico but I only counted four of them. Looking around I noticed Alexis had broken away from the pack and was storming determinedly toward the driver. When she came within his range she kicked him in the shin, "That is for my Uncle Chad." Before stamping her heel into his other foot, "And for me, too."

She made her way skipping back to the group. Everyone didn't know what to think at first. The kids high fived her; the rest of us didn't know if we should laugh or tell her that it was impolite to kick people. I decided the guy had it coming to him after all it's not polite to run people over either and he did. _Note to self: give the girl a pat on the back the first chance you get._

They were out of sight as the ambulance and police pulled up. The police took the drivers statement and mine before sending someone over to Tawni and Nico for their statements, which they weren't all that happy about, but I was unapologetic given the circumstances. The paramedics checked Chad over, putting him on a backboard with a neck brace as a precaution, and splinting his arm before loading him into the ambulance.

Chad POV

Lying there as still as I could, I didn't feel like I was in too bad a shape. I mean yes I got hit by a car but it could have been worse right? It could have been Sonny or any of the kids. I would do it again to save Alexis the pain. I'm older stronger and bigger not to mention I can take it like a man.

Being loaded on the board, my mind wandered to the irony. I could remember being hit by a car or hauled away in an ambulance many times for scenes on Mackenzie Falls never thinking it would actually happen. Life imitates art; in this case, I prefer the art it hurts less.

When I was strapped onto the gurney, I felt what could only be Sonny's hand in mine, the sparks running through my body releasing me from some of the pain and soreness better then any morphine could. We were in the back of the ambulance before I could see her face, "Remind me again why we go camping because from where I am right now it could be better. It's not fun or relaxing."

Her smile healed me making me forget the pain altogether for a few seconds, "I know right. When did we get sucked into the camping trip from hell? First Noah, then you."

"Well at least it couldn't get…" I started before she clamped her hand over my mouth.

"Don't say it because whenever anyone says it, it always gets worse," she said seriously.

I had to agree I could remember one time long ago when my friend got knocked off a swing by a stray football to the face. He said it couldn't get worse and when he got back on the swing the beam supporting the swing broke falling on top of him. That was definitely worse then a black eye.

Our trip to the hospital was short, either because of the distance or the siren, but I'm going to say both. They wheeled me into the ER and whisked me away from Sonny to get x-rays and any other test they could think of. I answered every one of a million questions asked. I was even waiting for, 'Are you pregnant?' but thankfully it never came. I really didn't care about all the medical stuff. They were going to do it anyway; so instead of wasting my time thinking about my current issues, I preoccupied myself thinking about Sonny remembering the day I carried her into the emergency room with too good of clarity. The pain in her eyes, the fear in my heart, the worst part was it was my fault. The best part about my current situation was that I could curse, with stark expletives in my mind, the bonehead who thinks I was at fault for him almost running over and potentially killing a six year old.

My mind kept wandering in my attempt to keep busy directing focus off of the pain in my arm as they twisted it into weird angles for x-rays_, isn't one enough_? The soreness in my ribs as I breathed made something so simple an effort. My mind went to things I wanted to do to the guy like strap him to a rocket, or lure him out of a rabbit hole to a waiting hunter or run him off a cliff… _I have been watching way too many cartoons!_

Sonny POV

I waited for Chad in the waiting room until he was finally done being poked and prodded. The nurse came out leading me to his room. Her scowl and sour attitude did nothing to help my own. She was as apathetic as a rock and what little emotion she did show was negative. I wanted to slap her to break her from her spell but that may have lead to being thrown out of the hospital or other unpleasant things that I had no time for either.

Miss personality motioned toward the door and was walking away before I even reached it. I saw Chad lying on the bed still fully awake looking bored. It had to be torturous for him in more ways then one. He prefers to be moving instead of sitting staring at a wall. He heard footsteps and looked over at me giving me a smile as I sat in the chair next to him pulling his hand in mine. It was taped with an intravenous tube hooked to a bag with clear anonymous liquid flowing into his veins. Only then did I see the extent of damage done, he sat shirtless except for the bandages wrapping his ribs. His right arm was splinted and wrapped in an ace bandage, a sling wrapped around his neck. My eyes traveled down to his legs his whole right side was black and blue but nothing was bandaged except for scrapes which I took to be a good sign.

"Hey Sonshine, I'm glad you're here. I don't know how much more of this I can take. They don't leave you alone for five seconds and worse yet I didn't even get any Jello," he said seriously.

I laughed glad to see he was still acting normal…well normal for him. "You should be happy they wouldn't leave you alone, anything could have happened to you. If you died I would have killed you."

It made him smile making me forget for a second how broken he was; I went to hug him. He cried out, "Sonny watch! Oww! Oww! That hurts."

"Sorry, I was worried about you. Where doesn't hurt?" I asked concerned.

He thought for a second, "Here," he said pointing to his elbow not in a sling. I went down to gently kiss it.

"Here," he said again pointing to the left side of his forehead which I promptly moved up to kiss.

"Here isn't too bad either," he said smirking pointing to his lips which I kissed happily. The doctor chose that moment to come in, _Impeccable timing as always! Nowhere to be found until you want them to stay lost._

Chad POV

The doctor came in just as I experienced my only seconds of enjoyment in this ghastly place. I would have hit him but that would have required moving so I told myself it wasn't a good idea. You don't want to anger people that can stick you with sharp things. Sonny moved away blushing slightly reclaiming my hand which I was grateful for. I gave it a squeeze as the doctor moved forward.

Clearing his throat, "Anyway, Mr. Cooper based on all the tests we completed, you should be fine apart from the fractured ribs and broken humorous. It doesn't look like you have a concussion despite the dizziness you mentioned. We will keep the bandages around your ribs so they can't move out of place to much until they heal and we will get a more permanent cast on that arm in about a week once the swelling goes down. I hope I don't have to tell you that you shouldn't do anything dangerous or …strenuous. Do you have any questions?"

"Not really Doc except when can I get out of this joint?" I said looking over at Sonny who smiled at the eloquence of my reply.

"I want to keep you overnight to be sure there aren't any latent problems but you should be good to go first thing tomorrow," the doctor replied making some notation on the chart in his hand. _Do they actually write anything or just do that to look important? Focus for one second is that so hard?_

I snapped out of my thoughts to see the doctor walk out of the door leaving Sonny and I alone again, _Oh well he probably didn't say anything important anyway_. I looked at her face happier then ever to be alive just to see it once more. "What time is it?" I asked curiously.

She pulled out her cell saying, "Almost eight."

"Wow time flies when you get hit by a car," I said trying to get a smile from her. It worked halfway. I got a smile but not a Sonny smile that lights up her face.

"That's not really that funny Chad you could have died," she said seriously. _Believe me I know all too well._

"But I didn't… I guess you should be getting back to the kids they'll be worried," I smiled reassuringly putting my hand to her cheek.

"I called Tawni while you were 'detained'," she said adding air quotes, "and she said they would be happy to watch the kids. Besides, I don't want to leave you here alone."

I didn't want her to leave, in fact I wanted anything but her gone. I also wanted her to be with the kids. I didn't want them to worry; the last time they saw me I wasn't exactly as picture perfect as usual. I replied, "Sonny I'll be fine I promise. They probably will be in here enough to make me wish I was alone. The kids need you right now no matter how much I wish you would stay with me."

Sonny POV

I sat at Chad's bedside torn between my loves: My husband and my children with no clear solution…unless. "Okay I will go back with the children but…"

"But? What but?" he asked startled.

"Would you be quiet and let me finish?" I asked before he motioned for me to continue. "I will go back but come here again with you once they fall asleep."

He thought about it nodding his head saying nothing. I waited until I couldn't take it anymore, "Are you going to say anything?"

"You told me not to," he replied defensively.

Shaking my head I got up kissing him goodbye letting my lips linger longer then usual, "I'll be back in an hour or two. In the mean time, will you please try to stay in one piece until I get back?"

"I'm not in one piece now," he said pointing to his arm then his ribs. _Even after being hit by a car he can still make me want to slap him._

"Okay then stay in as many pieces as you are in now. Don't get bowled over by a stray wheelchair or dinner cart. There is only so much drama I can take in one day," I replied looking into his eyes imprinting them in my memory before leaving go of his hand to walk toward the door.

"Sonny?" I could hear him say from behind me.

I turned to face him, his boyish charm oozing out of him despite the mess he found himself in. "Yeah?" I replied.

"I love you," he said winking at me.

"I love you, too. Now take a nap or I will never get out of here," I said turning again before I turned to face him.

"Uh Sonny?" he said again before I once again moved to face him.

"Yes Chad?" I asked growing impatient. _Pretty soon the children would be asleep and it wouldn't be worth going back at all_.

"Do you think you could ask the nurses for some ice cream?" Chad asked looking like a little kid in the hospital bed.

"You just had ice cream and they give ice cream if you get your tonsils out not for a broken arm or ribs," I added.

"Tell them it's for Chad Dylan Cooper, and they won't care if I have tonsils or not," he said charmingly.

I rolled my eyes and went over to kiss him again saying, "I'll be back in a bit."

Before running out so he couldn't stop me again. I heard him yell, "So is that a no," followed by "Oww" before making my way down the hall to the elevator.


	9. Something to Live For

**Hello fanfictioners! I would like to thank all my amazing reviewers! I was disappointed to find that no one found my ****Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark**** reference scene in the last chapter. I guess maybe nobody watches that anymore, but I don't care I love it. Please, please review and let me know what you think, your favorite part of the chapter, or anything at all. Enjoy!**

**-A.**

Chad POV

My heart sank when I saw Sonny leave. I knew it was right to send her to the kids but that doesn't mean it was easy. It's hard to attempt to be selfless even if it is for the people you love most. I was bored within seconds staring at the dull beige walls. _And they wonder why people in comas don't want to wake up. It has to be a party compared to this._

They had moved me from the ER to a room as soon as it was established nothing serious was going to happen. There were too many people in the ER and not enough beds. Looking around the room, I spotted the TV and looked for the controls to turn it on. I saw that it was on my side that currently sported a sling. I stretched across my body to reach the controls. I moved slightly onto my injured side to reach only to feel a wave of pain run through my arm. _Definitely not cool!_

The TV turned on displaying of all things the news. _ Kill me know! No I did not mean that literally; it's an expression so cool it,_ I thought looking to the heavens. After five seconds of blah, blah boredom, I was missing the quiet boredom of before. I hate the news; it never changes, and they show the same thing twelve times a day.

I scooted my body closer to the controls, so I didn't have to lean on my arm as much, about to change the channel, when my face popped onto the screen. I turned up the volume to hear, "Sources say that actor Chad Dylan Cooper, made famous by his work on Mackenzie Falls, is in critical condition and on life support..." I quickly turned to the sports channel muttering under my breath, "Idiots."_ Once again they go for a story and get everything wrong. Just one more reason not to watch. If I'm in such critical condition maybe they should just leave my business alone!_

Sonny POV

It was a little after eight thirty when I pulled into the campground. I called Tawni on the way to tell her I was coming so my car was greeted by a swarm of children. I knelt down and pulled them all into a hug.

"Where's Daddy?" Annabelle asked looking beyond me expectantly at the empty car. _Apparently Tawni didn't tell them everything._

"Daddy's going to sleep over at the hospital tonight, but he will be back tomorrow. He's okay and he says he loves you all," I said looking at all of their faces hoping that was enough to satisfy their concern until they saw him again.

"Oh," was all Annabelle said with a long face.

The boys nodded in understanding or at least as much as they could understand. I got an idea that I thought might help so I ran it past them, "Do you want to call Daddy? He was still awake when I left. You could say goodnight."

Their faces lightened up into their usual childlike hue. I pulled out my cell phone dialing the number for the hospital so that they could patch me through to his room. The ringing for his line continued longer then I had expected. I was about to disconnect thinking he was asleep when he picked up with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Chad, why do you sound like that?" I asked concerned. "Let's just say getting up is easier said then done and they say it's going to be worse tomorrow," he replied incredulously.

"Well do you want to talk to the kids?" I asked hoping he would sound better with them if he did talk to them.

"Sure," he said happily, thankfully already sounding more like himself. I handed the phone down to the kids to take turns talking to Chad. I watched them smiling losing apprehension with every word. Happiness filled me too seeing what a good idea it was to call. After the last goodbye, they gave me the phone turning to me all smiles.

"What did Daddy say?" I asked curiously.

"He said he is saving Jello for me," Noah said rubbing his stomach.

"Really?" I asked. The last time I checked Chad didn't have Jello.

"He also said he would be here after breakfast," Jacob added happily.

I sighed not wanting to break the news knowing I had too, "Guys when I bring Daddy here tomorrow, we are going to have to pack up early to go home."

"Why?" they all asked giving me pitiful faces that made me want to hug them all over again.

"Daddy has lots of boo boos and can't sleep in the tent because they will hurt."

"I got a boo boo and I slept in the tent," Noah said confused.

"Well daddy has lots of boo boos," I said finally, "why don't you guys go play? I need to talk to Aunt Tawni and Uncle Nico."

They ran off to play with Alexis and Grayson as they had been when I came. I walked over to Tawni and Nico who sat keeping an eye on them from their seats by the fire. When I sat down, Tawni asked concerned, "So how is he?"

"He should be fine. He's bruised pretty bad and has a couple broken bones but he should be fine. We will pack up tomorrow once he gets out; he's in no condition to camp and the way its going I think its better just to cut our losses."

Nico said offhandedly, "Oh by the way, before I forget, you missed Grady. He showed up and helped keep the kids occupied. When I told him what happened, he said he'd be here tomorrow to help you clean up," I smiled touched but sad that we missed him and glad again that he would be back first thing in the morning.

"I'm happy to hear that I miss him and I was more then concerned about getting everything together. I know you guys would help, but you have to get your own stuff together so I'm happy for the extra hands."

"If there's anything we could do to help you out, just name it," Nico said putting a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"Actually there is, would one of you guys stay in our tent tonight once the kids fall asleep. I'd really like to go back to Chad," I said hopefully.

They looked at each other. "Sure Sonny we'd be happy too," Tawni replied for the both of them.

"Thank you so much guys," I said getting up to hug them both together.

"Sonny…can't breath," a muffled undistinguishable whisper said.

"Oh right sorry."

I spent a half hour sitting with the kids by the fire talking, laughing, and trying to make things as normal for them as possible. Once I could see there sleepy heads sagging, I moved them off to the tent. I tucked them in and laid there having too much time to think and worry before they fell asleep. I snuck out of the tent to be replaced by Tawni who took my spot.

I mouthed, "Thank you," to her and made my way back to my Chad.

Chad POV

I had changed over to the cooking channel when I realized the sports channel had new on too. I was hungry, probably the real reason why I changed the channel, but it definitely didn't help nobody was serving up real food. Missing a real lunch and any supper only added another thing to my growing list of reasons why I wanted to break out of this joint and wring the guy's neck that hit me. On that thought, I heard actual ringing coming from a phone. I looked around the room and saw it on the table aside of the wheeled cart against the wall at the foot of my bed. _What genius put a phone out of reach and mile away? Should I expel the energy to answer it? _I thought about it for a second deciding that I had to answer it in case it was Sonny with something important.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed groaning as every muscle in my body protested furiously. I felt stiff and bruised all over, in places I didn't even new existed. I sat up my ribs screaming sending a sharp pain through my chest. Deciding to push on so all that pain was not in vain, I stood up testing my legs before shuffling over to the phone. _It's a good thing Sonny and the kids aren't here; this is a sad, sad sight. _I reached out for the phone with my undamaged hand answering, "Hello?"

I heard Sonny's concerned, sweet voice on the other end of the phone and knew my pain was worth it, "Chad why do you sound like that?"

"Let's just say getting up is easier said then done and they say it's going to be worse tomorrow," I said not believing it could be true, hoping it wasn't, with a new wave of soreness passing through me just thinking about it. Sonny put the kids on the phone which brightened my outlook slightly. I was happy to hear their angelic voices. I missed them so much and had spent little time away from them since they were born. They sounded happy which I was glad to hear knowing once again sending Sonny was the right thing to do.

They hung up without putting Sonny on again so I didn't know if she was still coming back. I shuffled back to the side of the bed wincing when I sat down holding my breath as I pulled my legs back up onto the bed exhaling only when my back was again rested on the bed. The TV kept playing, but I wasn't watching it none of it seemed interesting. I was spent from the day's events and my limited sleep the night before, so hearing my last, "Bam!" I fell asleep dreaming of Sonny until I felt her hand in mine too real to be a dream so I woke up to see her beautiful face at my bedside.

She smiled her healing smile, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. It's okay I'll be here when you wake up go back to sleep."

"Sonny?" I asked groggy.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any food?" I asked my eyes closing a bit.

"I brought you a sandwich. I know you didn't eat anything. Do you want it now?" she asked her voice soothing my restless nerves.

I had to decide food or sleep? My stomach growing decided it for me _Food it is._ "Yeah can I have it now?"

Sonny POV

I stopped on my way back to the hospital to pick up a sandwich for Chad and also for me. I was hungry and I imagined he was too. Walking into the room, I saw his eyes were shut. He looked peaceful for the first time in the hours since the accident, and I didn't want to disturb him. I entangled his hand in mine not expecting to bother him.

He opened his eyes, and I couldn't help but smile into his mesmerizing blue eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. It's okay I'll be here when you wake up go back to sleep."

"Sonny?" he asked still half asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any food?" he asked eyes closing.

"I brought you a sandwich. I know you didn't eat anything. Do you want it now?" I asked studying his face searching for any trouble behind his current state.

Opening his eyes fully again he said, "Yeah can I have it now?"

I pulled the bag from my wrist placing it on the rolling car near the foot of his bed. I pulled out the sandwich unwrapping it before wheeling the cart within his reach. He picked it up taking a big bite before saying, "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get to the phone."

I glanced over to it unwrapping my sandwich, "Why is it over there anyway? Don't they know that the people in the bed usually stay in the bed?"

"I know right," he replied mouth full.

I took a bite savoring the food that was long past due. "They didn't say anything about not eating did they?" I asked my husband who took a huge bite of the sandwich he was trying to chew through.

He swallowed hard before replying, "I don't care if they did starving someone is not a sanctioned medical procedure its torture."

"Okay then lets just hope for the best because it's too late to take it back even if they did," I replied nearing the end of my sandwich.

"You know you promised Noah Jello that you don't have," I said remembering the strange phone conversation.

"Yeah I know and I would have had some if anyone around her did there job," he said annoyed clearly time alone didn't do him any good.

"What did you do while I was gone?" I asked curious about his turn of mood.

"Nothing it was so boring. If I had a pen, I would have gouged my eyes out."

I looked up to the TV where a cooking show was on, _how bad could it have been_? "Chad there was a TV."

"Yeah but nothing good is on. That's worse then plain boredom; it's like…taunting boredom."

Chad POV

I ravenously consumed my sandwich my stomach happy for the food, no longer consuming itself for my nourishment. After we were finished eating, we talked late into the night. Sonny helped me relieve all of the pent up boredom and restless energy that I had taken on in her absence. I held her hand in mine rubbing small circles with my thumb staring at the smoothness of her skin while she lay on the bed next to me. There was enough room for both of us only when we were as close as we could get together, but I was not complaining. I could smell her shampoo and all the intoxicating scents that pulled together to say Sonny, laced with the smell of smoke from the campfire. I wrapped my good arm around her shoulders before she took my hand again allowing us to fall asleep in each others arms, unable to keep our eyes open any longer.

I woke the next morning to the sound of the breakfast cart. When my eyes opened, I saw that Sonny was still asleep just as I remembered. A short, round woman with red, pixie hair dropped off a breakfast tray on my rolling table. When she saw I was awake, she smiled saying, "Good morning Mr. Cooper. I brought oatmeal per doctor's orders."

I blinked back the light streaming in through the open blinds saying, "Thank you. While you're here would it be possible for me to get some Jello?"

She smiled again saying, "Sure I will get some for you as soon as I get all the other meals out."

I nodded my thanks as she took leave out the door. I looked down at sonny, her face snuggled against my chest, but thankfully she had stayed clear of my arm still across my chest in the sling and my broken ribs. I shifted my weight on the bed feeling the promised stiffness in my muscles that should have come from not moving for a week instead of one night. My arm ached with an added different dull pain that had not been there the day before. I moved my legs groaning slightly as a new stream of aches and pains ravaged my body.

My movement must have disturbed Sonny, because after taking my inventory of my injuries, I could hear her breathing change before she sighed opening her eyes looking into mine. My pains ceased temporarily at the sight of those chocolate wonders. She leaned up to kiss me leaning a little too much on my ribs making me wince. She moved quickly away seeming to realize fully again where we were and how we got there.

She got off the bed leaving me alone much to my disappointment, the warm spot beside me the only indication she had been there, as she went to freshen up in the bathroom. She came back hair tied up looking now fully awake moving to sit on the chair at the side of my bed. I sat up easing my legs over the side groaning and cringing with every new wave.

"Where are you going?" she asked, getting up to help me, concerned.

"Same as you," I replied breathless pointing toward the bathroom.

She helped ease me off the bed, but I shuffled to the bathroom myself, denying her assistance with the seemingly simple task of walking, trying to keep some shred of my dignity still intact.


	10. Restless Feelings

**Hello Fanfictioners! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially to **_**XxSmashingPandasxX**__**, **__**cjpatel05**__**, **__**Sonny-Chad-Channy**__**, **____**, **_**and**___**Geekquality**_** who reviewed the last chapter! I hope to get a couple chapters out this week because I go back to school next week. Reviews help with motivation :) I hope you enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

Chad and I waited until seven in the morning before the doctor finally came in. After looking over Chad's injuries and bandages he said, "You look good to go, and I if you have any pain, you can use the over the counter painkillers. Other than that, you are free to go. You will need to schedule an appointment to get a more permanent cast on that arm."

After the doctor left, I handed the cup of water and the pill that the doctor left to him to take before helping him get out of the bed again with him wincing every time he moved too much in the wrong direction. Getting the clean shirt on him was not a picnic either. If he thinks this is bad he should try labor and see how it feels. He would cry in minutes.

We walked to the nurses' station and signed his release papers. The nurses gave us a wheelchair to use to get to the hospital entrance. He waited at the front while I went to get the car. After I pulled the car around he climbed in saying, "Oh one of these monstrous things, well at least I'm in it this time and not on it." _Ah just what we need some more of his dark humor._

Before long, we were on our way to the campground ready to see the kids. When we got there, the kids had just woken up and were at the picnic table eating breakfast. From afar, I noticed an extra blonde head at the table a smile came to my face realizing Grady was already there. Pulling up and turning off the car I turned to Chad saying, "Try to be semi normal don't go all drama king about it okay. I realize it hurts but you don't have to dramatize it you'll scare the kids. Imagine what you would think if you saw your dad flattened by a car okay?"

He looked at me faking offense, "When have I ever acted like a drama king?"

I gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. With a sigh he said, "Fine."

I leaned over to kiss him before opening my door. The kids ran over to the car. I knelt down to hug them as they raced in to my arms. I whispered to them, "Remember be gentle with daddy he has lots of boo boos."

They looked over my shoulder seeing him walking around the front of the car. They ran over to him and I saw Chad stiffen preparing for impact but they slowed down and hugged him gently heeding my warning. When he relaxed realizing they weren't going to hurt him, he used his good hand to ruffle their hair affectionately one at a time. "We missed you daddy," Annabelle said hugging his leg.

"I missed you guys so much," he said pulling them closer as best he could it being difficult for him to stoop down to their height.

"Does it hurt Daddy?" Noah asked looking concerned, my protective child always concerned about everyone else.

"I'm okay bud," Chad said looking at me. It didn't go unnoticed to me that he never directly answered the question, but it satisfied Noah.

"Dad we made you a get well card," Jacob said pulling the concealed card from behind his back.

Chad took the card from our oldest child reading it with a smile on his face. I moved over to him reading over his shoulder seeing all the names scrawled on the paper. I looked at his face seeing the love and caring in his eyes. I could tell the small gesture meant a lot to him as we walked back to the picnic table to finish breakfast before packing. I had to give him credit; he really did keep his discomfort on the down low. _The meds must be working at least for his sake I hope they are._

Chad POV

I eased my way out of the car and around the front seeing my little munchkins right there in front of me. When they realized I was there, I got nervous seeing them running toward me. I had seen what they did to Sonny and I don't think tackling is the best thing right now. Thankfully they slowed down and took pity on their father. I internally slapped myself.

_Right Sonny said no drama. Oww. _

_You didn't actually hit yourself. _

_I know but the thought hurt. _

_Whatever._

After greeting my kids, I followed them to the table to get some breakfast. Grady was there just as Sonny mentioned he would be. It's been awhile since we saw him last, and I could tell Sonny missed him as they sat talking during breakfast. I still talk to some of my old cast mates, but we were never anywhere near as close as the Randoms so this little reunion was a welcome change of pace.

When breakfast was over, Tawni and Nico got started packing their campsite. They really had no reason to leave, but with us going, they didn't think it would be as amusing for the kids. I'm sure Tawni's lack of curling iron had something to do with it but that little snippet went unsaid. Grady followed Sonny back to our tent and I followed him taking my time…_what's the rush? Oww_.

Planning to help as much as I could, I walked over to Sonny asking, "What can I do?"

She looked at me like I was crazy for even suggesting helping. I have to say the look wasn't doing anything for my self-worth neither was feeling like an invalid. _Chad Dylan Cooper is supposed to be amazing master of all things not…whatever it is I am now. _"Chad you can barely walk just sit and supervise," she said sweetly trying to get me to comply.

I moved forward a little saying, "But…"

She put her hand up saying, "Sit."

So I sat on the bench of our picnic table. Then she started to turn hand still out eyeing me suspiciously, "Stay."

I yelled to her, "I'm not a dog!" grasping my ribs in the effort.

"No you're a china doll right now, so stop being you for an hour or two and just stay put," she said turning back.

"I think I'd rather be the dog," I grumbled sarcastically. She gave me no indication whether she heard me as she worked with Grady to clean up the site.

Sonny POV

"No you're a china doll right now, so stop being you for an hour or two and just stay put," I said to my stubborn husband who has no concern for his limitations.

I saw a frown come to his pouting face. I heard him mumble, "I think I'd rather be the dog." I continued walking only a silent smile came to my face, which he could not see from behind me.

Grady assisted me and the kids getting the pillows and sleeping bags packed into the car. While it may have been easier to do it without the kids in the long run, they enjoyed themselves so it was worth it. They lost interest quickly when it came to dismantling the tent. They went in search of Alexis and Grayson before finding themselves playing at the picnic table with Chad. _Well at least he won't feel as useless. Watching the kids is important if he chooses to recognize it that way._

It took less time to tear down the tent then it did to put it up, but it also took more time to get the poles and tent fabric back in the bag so if evened itself out. It is a law of nature that disorder is easier then order so this little science lesson was an added bonus for time spent. Grady and I chatted about his work on his comedy show it felt so good to see him again. It felt so easy to be around him again. We had grown close throughout our time on So Random he had become one of the brothers I never had.

We packed the car and went to find that Tawni and Nico were emptying the ice out of an empty cooler before packing it in their trunk. Grady went to say goodbye to Tawni and Nico saying, "Well guys, I guess I'll see you later. We should hangout again soon."

Then turning to me he said, "Ready Sonny? I'll follow you home and help you unpack since that slacker husband of yours can't help."

He gave me a playful smile while I matched it with a glare that I'm sure mimicked Chad's from where he stood beside me, "Grady don't say that around him okay. It hurts him enough that he has to just sit around and watch. You don't have to go rubbing it in."

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't mean it you know I was just messing around. I got it out of my system. I'll behave," he said flashing me a fake innocent smile which made me laugh. _He could be such a goofball. _

We parted from Tawni and Nico as Grady left to go to his car. I walked up to my family saying. "It's time to go home guys. Uncle Grady is coming with us."

"Yay," they yelled running to our car.

I buckled them in as Chad carefully made his way to the car. I watched him from the corner of my eye. He was still walking much more stiffly then normal but a lot better than at the hospital. I hoped for his sake that the improvement was because his pain meds were working and not just the fact that he was good at keeping that level of pain to himself because that wasn't good for him either.

Chad POV

I walked to the car getting in with as much care as I could muster. Some of the soreness was limited by the pain meds but it was by no means gone. I still felt the shooting bursts through my ribs if I moved the wrong way or any way for that matter, so I tried anything I could to keep that to a minimum. The drive home was thankfully uneventful. It helped that I was holding Sonny's hand that did a lot more than the pain meds could claim.

We got home to see Grady's car already parked in the driveway. I eased my way out of the car and went to open the door on my side so the kids could get out. As I wrenched open the door, I got another shooting pain throughout my body making me bite my lip to keep from yelping, yelling, or any of the sort. _You never know how much your muscles and bones move until it hurts every time they do. _I pulled my keys from my pocket as I made my way up the front steps to open the front door, moving out of the way once I had it open so I was not in the line of fire of the children.

Sonny and Grady started to pull out the stuff from the car so I went to the drivers side of the car to press the button on the garage remote_. I really like buttons you need so little range of motion. _They move all the camping necessities into the garage before moving all the pillows, clothes, and sleeping bags in the front door to a haphazard pile. "Is there anything I can do?" I asked already knowing the answer from my perch on the porch.

"No honey you're doing a great job with what you're doing," Sonny said giving me a reassuring smile hands filled with pillows.

"How can I be doing a good job if I'm not doing anything?" I asked my mood souring slightly just watching.

"You're Chad Dylan Cooper. CDC is good at everything," she said kissing me on her way past through the door with her next handful of supplies.

I tried badly to keep it in but a smile broke through my defenses. Sonny always knows what to say, and once again, I was thankful she loves me no matter what. She walked past again saying, "If you want to do something, why don't you go watch to make sure the kids don't get hurt out back?"

"Fine," I said retreating to the backyard, glum attitude returning slightly without my Sonshine to light my way.

Sonny POV

Grady and I made quick work of the camping supplies getting everything in the house or in the garage. I hated seeing Chad's disappointment at not being able to help, so I was glad he went to watch the kids as I had suggested. _At least maybe he will feel like he's doing something._ I threw all the clothes and anything machine washable into the laundry room to be done in batches, which based on the size of the pile, looked like it would be done on the twelfth of never. I pressed the button to close the garage door staring at the pile of stuff that had to be put back. _I guess I will leave that go it's not like the world will end if it doesn't go back right away. It's not like we use the garage all that much anyway. _

I went back to the kitchen pulling a pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator and cups from the cabinet before taking it outside to the deck where Grady now sat talking to Chad while the kids ran around energetically. "Who wants lemonade?" I asked loudly enough for the kids to hear me from the far reaches of the yard.

The kids flocked to me as I poured lemonade at the table. "So Grady, how did you enjoy filming the movie?" I asked sitting down next to Chad after the kids had run off again.

"I really enjoyed it. It was a lot different then So Random or even my current show. You had to shoot on location and there were a lot more lines to learn at one time but it was lots of fun," he said before taking a gulp of the lemonade.

"Who was starring with you? Anybody we know?" I asked curiously.

"Well Selena Gomez is actually in the movie. She said to say 'hi' by the way. She was happy to hear you were doing well. There was also Zac Efron…"

"You're kidding!" Chad exclaimed sitting up in his seat clutching his ribs forgetting himself.

"No and he actually seems like a pretty nice guy. I don't know why you don't like him so much," Grady said not realizing even after all these years the turmoil he would start with Chad.

"He wouldn't know acting if it was right in front of him. For years he claimed to be the greatest actor when clearly I am," Chad said never too injured for this particular tirade.

I slapped my forehead knowing this could go on for hours if I didn't get him away from the subject quickly, "Honey does it really matter? Everybody knows you have the better life. After all you have me what more could anyone ask for?" I smiled hoping that my joke would get him off the topic.

"While I know you're right about that, I just wish he would get it through his thick skull." _Apparently, he would never let it go. _

Trying again to change the subject I asked, "How do you feel now Chad?"

"I feel like I got hit by a car," he said stubbornly.

"Well you did, but that's not what I meant and you know it," I said giving him a look.

"I'm fine as long as I don't move," he said looking over at me. I could see the will to be doing something, anything but sitting around, in his eyes. _This is going to be one long recovery._


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Hello everybody! I would like to start of by once again thanking my amazingly fantabulous reviewers! I know I said I wanted to get a couple chapters out this week, but in my defense, I was really sick so I had good reason for not getting more out. Please review let me know your favorite part of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**-A.**

Chad POV

I watched the kids while they played happy for something to do even though I would have felt like I was doing more if I was helping Sonny carry the heavy supplies from the car. Grady came out to sit with me after they were finished even though Sonny was still no where to be found. Sitting down beside me on the deck he questioned, "So how are you really?"

I could see he wasn't buying the 'I'm fine' façade I was trying to put up which means Sonny wasn't either because she knows me better then anyone. "I'm irritated. I want to do everything and can't do anything with one arm and a vice around my ribs. I don't understand how women wore corsets. The bandages aren't even tight, and I feel like I can't breathe well."

"That bad huh. Look man I consider you my friend, so can I give you some advice?" he asked earnestly.

"Is there anything stopping you," I asked knowing people usually ask permission but don't care about the reply.

"Stop worrying about what you can't do and remember what you can do. You have the chance to spend time with Sonny and the kids. Some people who get hit by cars don't get another chance. You do. Sure you may be limited for a bit but its only temporary."

I thought about what he said knowing he was right. I also knew it would be easier said then done. It would take time to rewire my brain, but I knew I had to try because like it or not it was my reality. I replied, "Thanks man. When did you become so deep?"

He smiled, "I've been hanging with this girl I met on the movie set. She's into a lot of that philosophy stuff."

I asked, "You two going out?"

"Well…yeah actually are. I think she could be the one."

"Trust me when it's right you'll just know," I said seeing Sonny through the door to the kitchen a pitcher and glasses in hand. "You'll know."

Sonny POV

After our lemonade break, I went to do more laundry before working through the mound of dishes we brought back from camping. Deciding to take a necessary break, I went out to sit wit Chad and Grady again only for Jacob to run up to me asking, "Mommy what are we having to eat?"

I looked at the time on my phone. _Two in the afternoon, I guess they should be hungry. _"What do you want honey?" I asked looking at him as he looked at me with his father's eyes.

"Mac and Cheese?" he said hopefully.

"Ask your brother and sister if they want any." He ran over to them playing in the sandbox while I stood up asking Chad and Grady, "Do you want any?"

Chad looked up before moving to stand up, "Sure."

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Helping," he said as if it were the most obvious answer ever.

"You're supposed to be taking an easy," I said moving over to him to help him up despite my protests.

A smirk coming to his face, "Well then I will just have to watch a master at work."

I smiled looking into his eyes, "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Hello guys still here," Grady said putting his hand up to wave between us.

"Yes you are. Do you want to help cook?" I asked snapping out of my reverie.

"No thanks. I think I'll just play with the kids," he said getting up.

"Okay," I replied as he ran off to the kids.

Jake came running over saying, "They want some," without even stopping before turning back.

"I guess it's just you and me m'lady," Chad said pulling the door open for me a smile hiding a wince.

"Thanks but I wasn't kidding earlier, you really should be taking an easy. You don't have to pretend with me Cooper. I cracked that book a long time ago," I said raising an eyebrow daring him to argue.

"Fine you're right it is…less then pleasant, but I thought I was doing a pretty good job of hiding it."

"If you thought that maybe you aren't the greatest actor of our generation," I said pulling his hand in mine.

"Are you trying to break me further? If you are, you're doing a great job," he said feigning hurt…well additional hurt.

As we reached the kitchen, I was about to let go of his hand to start the food, but he wouldn't let go. "Sonny you know I love you right?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah and I love you," I said concerned about not what he said but how he said it.

"In that case, can I have another pain pill?" he asked looking at me with a childlike expression.

"Sure but sit down before you fall down," I said trying to leave go again but failing.

"Sonny one more thing…" he said moving closer kissing me on the lips passionately.

Chad POV

I sat in the kitchen, alone with Sonny, talking as usual while she made homemade mac and cheese for all of us. All the sitting was doing a number on my back. "So what are we going to do with the kids now? They were looking forward to camping for the week," I asked playing with a crumb on the table.

"Hey maybe we could make s'mores in the fire pit in the back yard," Sonny said looking back at me from stirring the cooking cheese sauce.

"Yeah maybe but it's not the same," I said rolling the crumb between my fingers.

"Sure but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be fun," she said certainly.

We sat in silence a few minutes before she spoke again, "Do we still have that old tent we used before the kids?"

"Yeah I think so…why?" I asked confused and curious about her train of thought.

"We could set up the tent in the living room for the kids to sleep in. I'm pretty sure it would fit if we moved the furniture out of the way," she said excitedly with no chance of me changing her mind if I wanted too.

"Sounds good. It may not be camping but…it may be better we get to sleep in our own bed. No hard rocks in your back or anything," I said growing even more attached to the idea by the second.

"Good work Sonshine."

"Thanks," she said with a curtsey making me laugh. _That's something Annabelle to do._

"Do you think we could get it up without them knowing?" Sonny asked sitting next to me.

"I don't know can you?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe," she said thinking for a second before finishing, "Just make sure the cheese doesn't burn and throw the noodles in the water when it boils. Let me know when there done okay?"

"Okay," I said thinking I probably could manage the noodles one handed.

"And don't even think about trying to strain them yourself. You'll get burned and I really hate the hospital," she said looking directly at me, a stern no nonsense look on her face.

"Fine," I said grudgingly.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?" I asked smiling once again.

"Oh we are so good," she said getting up giving me an affectionate peck on the cheek before running to retrieve the small tent from the garage. She quickly found it, passing through the kitchen only a minute later to get started setting it up in the living room. _Do the best with what you have and get brilliant stuff in return._

Sonny POV

_Camping in the living room definitely has to be one of my better ideas,_ I thought staring at the finished product. It took more space then I thought but I guess even a small tent is big indoors. I stood admiring my work until I heard Chad call from the kitchen, "Sonny the noodles are done. Do you want me to get them?"

I ran to the kitchen to stop him only to find him sitting at the table with no intentions of moving. _He just loves to push my buttons._ I walked past him and slapped him playfully on the back of the head. "Hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"For making me think you were dumb enough to try to burn yourself," I said matter-of-factly pouring the hot noodles into the sieve.

"Well next time I make you think I'm dumb, could you slap me somewhere else? That hurt," he asked looking toward me.

I walked toward him. "Would you rather I slapped you here?" I said going to slap bandaged arm but stopping without making contact.

He braced for impact yelling, "Oww," before opening one eye to look at the smirk on my face.

"I never actually touched you," I said laughing. "It didn't hurt."

"I believe in being prepared," he said matter-of-factly rubbing his arm.

"You're no boy scout," I replied mixing the noodles and cheese.

"Well that doesn't change anything," he said getting up to follow me out of the door wincing slightly when he moved too quickly.

I put the pot and plates on the deck table saying, "Everybody supper."

We ate heartily, hungry from the long morning, enjoying the cheesy goodness of the homemade recipe. When we were done, I took everything into the house, washed the dishes, and retreated back out to the yard to sit next to Chad as close as I could without hurting him while we talked for hours with Grady. The sun traveled its usual course marking off the hours as it descended closer and closer to the horizon.

Chad POV

As it got later, the kids began to slow down. Grady sighed getting up from his chair, "I better be going guys. I have a long filming day tomorrow, but if you need anything just call okay? We should hang out again soon maybe next weekend."

Sonny got up to give him a hug saying, "Have fun filming and be safe going home okay?"

She hugged him again before letting him go. If I were insecure about our relationship I may have been jealous, but Sonny hugs everyone like she has a quota to fill. Grady came over to me extending a hand which I shook, not getting up, sitting there so long I was scared to try to get up. He said, "I hope you feel better Chad."

"Thanks man but it would be hard to feel worse," I said knocking on the wooden banister, a silly superstition, but I'll take what protection from jinxing myself I could get.

He left through the gate at the side of the yard before Sonny turned to the kids lying in the grass looking up at the fireflies, "Bath time guys. Then we have a surprise for you."

She opened the door shoeing them in. I tried to move and managed to with pain shooting through me from all angles my joints stiff. _If this is what it feels like to get old I never want to get old. _"Uh Sonny?" I called to her before she could go in, out of hearing range.

She looked back to me questioningly. "A little help Sonshine," I said in a small almost pleading voice.

She walked over smiling taking me by my so called good arm, _I'm not so sure anymore,_ helping me up. "Come on old man," she said smirking.

I gave her a sour look. Even unintentionally her thoughts echoes mine this time to unpleasing results. "Not cool Sonny," I said seriously.

"Fine come on Chaddy," she said sweetly.

"Better," I took my time walking up the stairs as Sonny started the kid's baths. I didn't know what to do with myself that could be useful. _The power of positive thinking thing is a lot harder when you feel so useless_. I reached the top of the stairs watching from the door of the kid's bathroom torn on what I could do to help finding nothing.

Seeing that Sonny seemed to be holding her own, I slinked off to our bedroom to lie on the bed, exhausted from doing nothing. As I lay there staring at the ceiling, I once again had too much time to think. _Too much thinking is bad. It gets you into trouble, sure thinking is important and essential, but in excess it leads to bad things._ Luckily the kids started coming in dry and scrubbed clean dressed in their pajamas. Jake came in first leaping on the bed beside me as any other day. It didn't hurt as much as I expected so I was grateful for that at least. He lay next to me staring at the ceiling, just as I was, before looking over to me, "What are you doing dad?"

"Waiting for you guys. Do you want to get a book? I think it's you turn anyway."

"Sure," he said jumping off the end of the bed running to his room.

_Two more kids to go and the indoor camping trip begins._


	12. Sick of This

**Hey fanfictioners! I am sorry it took so long to update. School has been crazy. I am still getting into a routine. I will try to get another chapter out soon but no promises on when. Keep reviewing and don't give up on me. I promise I will not give up on updating for you guys. I am still writing but typing is slow going, so there is more to come. Thanks to my reviewers! More reviews help motivate me to type so keep up with the reviews :) Enjoy!**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

After the circus act of getting all the kids in the bathtub and clean, I went to find them in the room with Chad. I walked in soaked to see lying around haphazardly with him propped up on the bed books in hand. _Funny Chad with a book!_

"Do you want to show them their surprise?" I asked him wondering if he would be able to get up.

"Sure but what about you? We were waiting for you Sonshine," he asked a questioning look on his face.

Gesturing to my clothes I said, "I'm soaked already so I think I will just get a shower. You guys could start without me I'll catch up."

"Okay," he replied probably happy for something he could do that was part of our usual routine.

I gathered my pajamas after they left and went for a much earned shower. I let the water beat on my face enjoying the sensation, but I didn't linger any longer then usual. I wanted to lie down and enjoy my time with my kids. Not to mention, it is a rare occasion when Chad reads our nighttime stories and even rarer when there is a tent in the house. I wanted to relish the experience.

I walked out clean and comfy in my pajamas making my way down the stairs into our makeshift campground. Noah was closest to me when I laid down, Jake in the middle, and Annabelle next to Chad. "And the bear said, 'Give me your honey, or I will eat your little dog too…,'" Chad said reading in a different voice for the bear. Growling and making faces so that the kids giggled and laughed at him. _I guess acting can't be turned off._

I sat listening and watching them all. I became engaged in the story, even if it was one we have read many times before. I watched Chad's expressions change and mold as the story required. It made my heart soar. I always love him, but it is little moments like this that remind me how much. They say laugher is the best medicine, and he was doing a good job at getting a lot.

Chad POV

Surprisingly the kids did eventually fall asleep; even though, at times they were laughing so hard I thought they would never sleep. For the first time all day, I felt like I had done something with some degree of normalcy. Sure Sonny usually reads but it still is our routine and one I could do lying down.

I glanced over to see the kids eyes shut, curled into themselves, asleep. Sonny watched me fully awake her being the kind of person that only can fall asleep to stay asleep. "Bravo handsome," she whispered over the kids heads, "You should be an actor."

Putting off an air of nonchalance, "Yeah I've been told that."

She smiled my favorite broad Sonny smile that brightens her whole face. I tried to sit up and get off the floor carefully to keep the kids sleeping while keeping the firefight throughout my body to a minimum. The pain wasn't as bad once you knew which way you couldn't move…which is almost any way, but beside the point. Sonny got up easily.

"Should we keep them in the tent?" I asked only halfway up onto my knees.

She looked over to them saying, "I kind of don't like them down here alone, and you can't sleep down here. We wouldn't be able to hear them if they needed us."

"Right so I guess it's up the stairs we go," I replied crawling out of the tent door.

Pulling Noah up into her arms, he tucked his tiny head into her neck. I looked back to Annabelle ready to pick her up only to realize I couldn't with one arm. Even with two in my current state would be risky. Even being the smallest, she was still heavier then I would recommend I could drop her. So sighing my defeat, I followed Sonny up the stairs empty handed to help tuck Noah into bed.

Sonny went back to get Jake while I stayed behind pulling his covers back for her. We kissed them both whispering goodnight before Sonny went back for Annabelle. I lead the way to her room to get her covers turned down as Sonny put her into her bed. Lyla her bear tucked snuggly into her arms. We kissed her and said goodnight to her sleeping body just as we had to the boys before going back to our room.

Sonny looked exhausted, and I could understand why. Besides the emotional stress of the past couple days, there was also the fact that she had to take care of all the physical stuff like unpacking or taking care of the kids. I know she is more then capable, but I feel bad when I can't help her. Seeing her that way a fury of emotions ran through me anger at not being able to help her, fury at the dumb driver, worry for her health, happiness that I was even there to see her at all, leading to a very contradictory pile of conflict. Already in her pajamas she fell down on the bed.

Looking down at my clothes, I realized I was still wearing the same shorts as yesterday. I unzipped my shorts shuffling them off pulling pajama bottoms out of the drawer. I sat on the bed bumbling but managing to get my legs through so I could pull them up. The shirt was trickier. I tried to get my arm out twirling around caught up in the shirts grasp.

"Let me help," Sonny said by my side, no longer on the bed.

She reached up and eased the sling from around my neck without moving my arm to much. I stared into her eyes as she eased the shirt off my good arm, off my head, and then around my splinted arm. Being so near her I wanted something I knew wasn't possible without killing me. Not having it was killing me too, but I settled for as passionate a kiss as I could muster.

Sonny POV

As we lay in bed my head on his bare shoulder my arm lightly round his waist, I looked over into his eyes which captivated me pulling me deeper into thought. I breathed in his scent engraining it into my memory remembering the feel of his skin and the sparks that pass between us.

After and unknown amount of time staring into each others eyes, me remembering every fleck of blue, he said, "Sonny I know we waited six years before taking any of the kids camping but maybe we should wait six more and hope for a better outcome. That campground is a nightmare."

I laughed _that came out of nowhere_, "For what it's worth, I agree with you. If the rest of our camping trips have that many… 'Incidents' I think we should quit camping altogether and set up the tent in the house when the kids want to camp."

"It's strange you know I didn't like camping. Then, I did and now I'm not so fond of it again," he said animatedly. "We've come full circle."

"You're going to get all wax and philosophical now aren't you?" I asked staring up at him.

"Nah I'll do this instead," he said leaning down to kiss me.

"Oww," he winced.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I moved the wrong way. It was worth it though," he said moving down to kiss me again.

I met him halfway to spare him the pain. When I lay back down, I allowed my eyes to close my hand reaching for Chad's. "G'night Chad."

"Night Sonshine. Sweet dreams. I love you," he said softly into my ear.

"I love you more," I said falling closer to sleep.

I could hear him whisper to himself, "I doubt that's possible," before I was off to dreamland.

Chad POV

I held Sonny in my arms as I watched her sleep. Her eyes fluttering, I wondered what she was dreaming about hoping it was me because she is always in mine. I stared down at her hair flowing lazily around me her sweet smile locked on her face even in sleep. She moved closer snuggling into my side aggravating my bruised rib for a second that was worthwhile in the end. I moved my face into her hair breathing in the intoxicating scent letting it lull me closer to sleep. I placed a kiss on her head before putting my head back to the pillow falling asleep easily. _At peace, at last._

I woke up the next morning to find Sonny no longer in my arms. They felt empty, bare, and cold without her there. I saw the bathroom door closed only slightly. I got up a little stiff after the long night to see where she was. We always keep the door all the way open or closed never halfway. I was curious so I called out only loud enough to be heard so as not to wake up the kids, "Sonny where are you?"

I walked through the partially opened door to see Sonny leaning against the bathtub asleep next to the toilet, the garbage can in hand. I moved quickly over to her worried beyond belief. _How could I not have noticed she left?_ I knelt beside her shaking her lightly trying to wake her to see if she was still alive. She aroused allowing me to let go of the breath I had been holding. I put my hand on her forehead asking, "Sonny what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes staring into mine, "I really don't feel good Chad."

As if to illustrate that point, she puked into the toilet. I crinkled my nose but held her hair until she was finished. "Come on honey let's get you back into bed."

I put out my hand to help pull her up the best I could with my limited range of motion and helped her along, her arm around my shoulders and mine around her waist. We got into the bedroom and she collapsed onto the bed. I helped her get her legs under the covers pulling them up to her chin. I felt her forehead again noting this time that it was hot. I went back for the garbage can putting it within easy reach. I found myself pacing back and forth. _What to do? This is definitely out of my specialty._

Sonny POV

As my eyes flickered open, I could tell something was wrong and different from when I went to sleep. I sat up feeling my head spin and my stomach turn. _Oh no!_ I raced to the bathroom only getting the door slightly closed before I ran to the toilet to spill my guts in the more literal sense. I leaned against the bathtub trying to regain my head which was still fuzzy puking again before I must have fallen asleep.

The next thing I remembered was Chad coming in asking me if I was okay. I could feel his hand on my forehead it felt good. It felt cool. _ What to tell him? How do I feel? Perpetually nauseous like the room is spinning like I am in a sauna and a freezer at the same time,_ but I only came out with, "I really don't feel good Chad," before puking. _Sometimes showing is better then telling but I think this is one type of show-and-tell people would rather live without._

He helped me up trying to lift me off the ground with one arm. It was ineffective for the most part, but I mustered all my strength and helped him get me standing. Walking was easier while leaning on him probably more then I should have; only realizing that in retrospect. My head was fuzzy unclear and irrational. I got in bed happy for the covers which I held into my neck when Chad pulled them up.

He felt my head again and when I looked into his eyes he looked worried, concerned, and anxious. I wanted to tell him I was okay as he went off to the bathroom to get the garbage can, but I couldn't. I could only watch him silently as he paced the room for a few strides before coming over to me. He stroked my hair lovingly it felt good like his touch alone could heal me.

He quietly said, "Sonny I'm going to get you some Gatorade and medicine to bring your fever down. I also have to fend the kids off so they don't come in here and get sick. I'll be right back."

Whether he did come right back, I couldn't tell because I fell into unconsciousness consumed by sleep. An undeterminable time later, I woke up long enough for him to raise me to sit on the bed and drink some of the Gatorade while swallowing the pill. _What did we do to deserve this special treatment in the week from hell?_


	13. Restless Delusions

**Hello readers! Another chapter's out and ready for your viewing and reviewing so enjoy! Thanks to all you reviewers from the last chapter. Your reviews help to keep up my morale so all you readers out there please review :)**

**-A.**

Chad POV

I quickly made the decision that Gatorade and something to get her fever down was the place to start. I may not be an expert, but I know that fevers are not good. As I walked out of the door, I went first to Annabelle to check on her. She looked fine so I went to the boys. _Good everybody looks fine…so far._ They were still asleep so I went quickly to get orange Gatorade from the fridge, Sonny's favorite.

I went back up the stairs into our bedroom again placing the bottle on the nightstand before going into the bathroom cabinet to get the fever reducer. Walking back to the bed I contemplated the best way to sit her up so I could get the pill and drink in her. I tried to wake her and while she stirred a bit it was not enough to get her to sit up, but I pulled her shoulder up propping her against me while trying to cajole her into taking the medicine. She took it without opening her eyes.

Before I could leave the room, she was already asleep. It pained me beyond belief to see the light of my life so sick and unlike herself. Anything that dampens Sonny's sunny personality should not exist because anything that hurts her should be taboo. I walked the halls to see if the kids were up, again not wanting them to wake up and run to our room as they usually do. I peeked in on Annabelle to see her, tangled in her covers, rubbing her eyes, on the verge of waking up. I went to her sitting on the bed beside her. Opening her eyes, she looked up at me curiously. We were hardly ever out of bed before them. The kids follow a military morning hour while we are slackers all the way.

"What are you doing Daddy?" she asked sleep in her voice.

"Mommy's sick so whenever you're ready to get up, go downstairs not into Mommy and Daddy's room okay sweetheart? Mommy needs her rest," I said brushing her blonde hair off of her face while the rest stuck up in all directions.

I got up and went to the boys who were having a staring contest on their beds from across the room. "Guys when you're ready to get up come downstairs. Mommy is sick so let her rest," I said peeking around the corner my voice pulling them out of their contest. They jumped out of bed and raced past me without a word.

Walking over to the cupboard in the kitchen I pulled out cereal and bowls for breakfast once I reached the kitchen. It took longer then usual only being able to use one hand but it was doable. I called into the living room from where I stood, "Breakfast guys."

The boys came running in to sit down as Annabelle walked in teddy bear still in hand thumb in her mouth the picture of innocence. We ate before I went back up to check on Sonny. I checked her forehead it seemed cooler, or I hoped it did, either way I was going to need reinforcements. A one armed, broken ribbed, bruised, and battered guy taking care of three rambunctious children and a very ill wife, _I don't like those olds._ As I left our room, I rummaged through my pocket pulling out my cell pressing the second speed dial button.

"Hello?" I heard a yawn from the other end.

"Sis I'm going to need a favor."

Sonny POV

Head spinning, world turning shouldn't be moving, but…blah.

Chad POV

"Why are you calling me? Why not someone else?" Lily asked across the phone.

"Who else am I going to call? You know very well that mom and dad are away visiting Uncle Bernie in Maryland for the month. All of our friends have their own families to worry about or their own lives in general," I said trying to plead reason while ticking off my points on my fingers which she couldn't see.

"Are you saying I have no life big brother?" she asked haughtily. _Always making things difficult._

"Of course not you know I'm very proud of you, but until school starts back up, you're my go to gal when I need help from a smart, pretty, independent…should I go on?" I asked hoping my flattery was working.

"No, no we're good. You had me at 'Sis I'm going to need a favor,'" she said wryly.

"Then what was all this trouble for?" I asked confused and quickly losing my patience.

"I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to resort to flattery. Less then a minute, I'm impressed big brother your learning," she replied as I heard clapping in the background. _Well at least somebody is enjoying themselves._

"Lily, you do realize I was hit by a car yesterday, my wife is sick in bed puking her guts out, and my kids are somewhere in this house getting into who knows what. I could have done without the theatrics," I said rubbing my head which was soon to become another bullet on my list of complaints.

"Listen to the pot calling the kettle black. I will be there in ten minutes make sure nothing explodes until then okay."

Lily could do without the sarcasm and biting lip in times of crisis, but I love her anyway. "Fine," I said reflexively.

"Not Sonny and I'm no doctor but maybe you should call the doctor. I don't want anything to happen to my favorite sister," Lily said concerned.

"She's your only sister," I stated matter-of-factly.

"A technicality. Bye," she said hanging up before I could reply.

By the time she hung up, I found myself downstairs putting my cell back into my pocket. I looked around to find the kids playing in the tent still in the living room to the tune of some bubbly kids show. _Well at least they aren't giving me a hard time._ I went into the kitchen prepared to wash the dishes only to realize a minute in that with only one hand that meant chasing down cereal bowls though the suds with them never staying still long enough to get them clean. _Where is Lily?_

Sonny POV

I have never felt worse in my entire life. I would contemplate jumping if I could stay awake long enough to think clearly or get up out of the bed without falling into a heap on the floor trying to get to the bathroom. I felt the thump, thump, thump in my head of someone running up the stairs, the sound resonating though me. I opened my eyes to see Chad there kneeling before me.

"What's wrong Sonshine? What are you doing?" he asked face looking like it was going to be permanently etched with concern if it stayed like that much longer.

"Bathroom," I said simply, exhausted despite being in bed all morning or night or whatever time of day it was.

"You have the garbage can," he said confusion adding to the concern.

"Not that kind of bathroom," I said closing my eyes again finding it hard to keep them open without getting nauseous seeing the room spinning.

"Oh can you stand," he aside simply.

I opened my eyes to give him a look. "Right we wouldn't be here if you could. Well try; I'll help hold you up if you just help me get you off the ground."

After a bit of trying, I summoned the necessary strength to walk. He held me probably more then he should. I couldn't see his face to see if he was in pain, my eyes closing for extended intervals. Once we made it back to the bed, he tucked me back in giving me some Gatorade before saying, "Your cell is on the table right next to you. Call me if you need anything. You'll hurt yourself if you try to get out of bed again," he said putting his hand on my forehead once again.

"Chad."

"Yeah."

"What about a bell? They always use bells in movies," I said opening my eyes catching a small reflexive smile on his face for the first time in hours.

"Honey I would never be able to hear it from downstairs. Not to mention, we don't have a bell. I can change my ringtone if it will make you feel better," he said amused.

"It would," I said eyes closing again. _Maybe I'm delirious but can you be delirious if you know you're delirious, or are you delirious because you think you're not delirious because you think you're delirious. Questions, Questions. Hmm._

Chad POV

I bounded up the stairs after hearing a loud thump from somewhere above. Mysterious thumps are never good when you're trying to keep things from falling apart at the seams. I reached our bedroom door, only glancing into the other rooms on my hurried trip past. I had a pretty good idea where the noise came from which is what scared me the most. Sonny lying there eyes closed in a heap on the floor, the only good thing I could gather from that was that her chest was still expanding and contracting with breathe. I knelt beside her checking her over.

"What's wrong Sonshine? Where are you going?" I asked feverishly.

"Bathroom," was all she whispered in a completely un-Sonny voice.

Momentarily confused, I told her about the bucket until she explained further. Getting her up was harder then I would have thought she seemed weaker then before. _Lily is right, I need to call the doctor._ We got to the bathroom my muscles aching noticeably for the first time since I found Sonny that morning. With my mind elsewhere, I hadn't even really noticed, but no matter how much my mind wandered, my body could not get over the added weight of another even if it was someone as small as Sonny.

The whole bathroom thing felt like guarding a child and I really would rather not speak of it again. If Sonny remembers it I'm sure she would agree. I left her in bed and going back downstairs for what felt like the sixtieth time that day after Sonny's persistence about the bell. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard a scuffle in the living room only to find the boys wrestling. I stepped between them.

"Guys, guys, Break it up okay just play with your toys. No wrestling. The way today's going wrestling won't end well. Aunt Lily is coming over to play doesn't that sound fun?" I asked nerves on end wanting to run away and join the circus. _It has to be easier then my current circus. _

The doorbell rang shortly before the door opened revealing Lily dressing in jeans and a pink t-shirt. She had not even given me enough time to contemplate moving to answer it. "Why do you do that? Why do you ring the bell? You have a key and you come in right away anyway," I asked her at wits end.

"Does it bother you?" she asked seriously, looking curious.

"Not always but yes," I said honestly.

"That's why. Your feathers ruffle to easily big brother. It's almost no fun…almost," she said to happy in my discomfort.

"Can you please help?...Who's that?" I asked pointing the guy strolling into the door behind her.

He was tall, muscular with short brown hair, green eyes, and moving to put his arm around my sister's waist. In that moment, I went into protective bear mode. I wanted to drop everything and kill him for laying a hand on any part of my sister. I could feel my blood boiling, my face reddening; I was seething.

She looked adoringly over at him, "Oh this is my boyfriend Austin. Austin this is my brother Chad, his kids Jacob, Noah, and Annabelle."

I was blind sided stuttering, "Boy…fr…iend?"

"Yes Chad, I know you were like seventeen or something before you dated anyone besides Sonny, but it is still a commonly occurring social ritual," she said intelligently.

"I know your going for a degree in anthropology but we need to talk now," I said pulling her by the arm away from the jolly green giant.

In the hallway where I stood making sure I had full view of the kids and the unspeakable, I turned to my sister, "How can you date this guy? He is huge. He makes the Eiffel Tower seem short. He is way too old for you, and you are too young to date anyway."

She looked annoyed and defiant not a good combination for her, "Chad first, your not Dad okay. Second, he is not that big. You are so over dramatic; I can date whoever I want whenever I want. You dated when you were younger then me, and from what I have heard, you were not so saintly. Can we just lay off it for now? You called me over here for some other reason then to discuss my love life."

"L…l…ove?" I asked flabbergasted. _Why do I keep asking if it could get worse? I think we've established that it just invites trouble._

"Fine …can you help cleanup and take care of the kids when I can't?" I asked trying to remain in control choosing to save the tirade for later.

"Sure. What about Sonny?" she asked arms crossed still obviously annoyed with me.

"I'll take care of her myself. I don't want anyone else exposed."

"Chad if your exposed, we're already exposed," she said cheekily.

"Well she is my life, I can do whatever I want," I said defensively. _Stupid boyfriend the size of Texas._

Sonny POV

Dreams floated past my eyes, a welcome retreat from the sickness of consciousness. I felt a hand shaking my shoulder pulling me away from the peace. When I came to, I felt a little better, but it would have been hard to feel worse. It helped that when my eyes opened they were met by those wondrous jewels that I could spend the day in.

"Sonny? Sonny are you awake?" Chad asked still shaking me.

"I am now. What is it?" I asked groggily turning onto my side creating another wave of nausea.

"I called my sister for help with everything…" he started.

"That's good honey. I know you love seeing your sister," I said sleepily my eyes closed trying to get him to go away so I could sleep.

"Yeah but she brought the jolly green giant with her," he said exasperated.

I opened my eyes once again to look at him. _Maybe I am hallucinating; yeah this is one of those feverish dreams._ "What?" I had to ask not being able to help it.

"She brought her new boyfriend. He's six foot something and huge. Apparently they are getting serious but she is too young," he said his level of distress not lowering. _Well at least I'm not hallucinating he actually did say Jolly Green Giant._

I pushed myself up to a sitting position against the backboard. The trip up was nauseating but once I stopped moving I was okay, "Chad you sister is 18. She's starting college in the fall. She's not the little girl she once was. You don't need to breath down her neck. She is more then capable of taking care of herself. She is your sister after all."

He gave me an open mouthed expression of pure astonishment;_ maybe it is too soon for me to be dealing with this._ "Sonny you haven't seen them together. Their practically…I don't even know," he said trying to get me to understand and failing miserably.

"Chad we were together at her age actually before her age," I said earnestly. _I love him but I need sleep!_

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up? That's different. This is my little sister and we're 'us'," he said seriously furrowing his brow still on the verge of insanity.

"Oh now that you say it like that it makes perfect sense," I said mustering as much sarcasm as I could before lying back down.

"What about when our kids start dating?" I asked trying to get him to see some reason.

His face grew more dark and horror struck, "They are not going to date until their thirty or I'm dead…whichever comes last."

"Honey do you want they to be lonely hermits, or do you want them to be able to find what we have?" I asked knowing the answer.

He sighed giving up, "Fine you know I want them to be happy…and without a lot of cats."

"Then give it a chance you have to know what doesn't work before you know what does," I said staring into his gradually softening blue eyes seeing the storm within clear up slightly.

"I love you Sonshine! Thanks," he said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Chad."


	14. Brightening Up

**Hello readers! It feels so good to get something new up. I think the past three weeks were probably the most hectic school weeks ever. I hope you enjoy this and keep waiting for the next chapter. Remember to review and let me know somebody is still out there reading, and I'm not just typing into cyberspace. Enjoy!**

**-A.**

Chad POV

I got away from Lily with the excuse of laundry and snuck up to talk to Sonny, the only person who could possibly understand. I went in half insane and left much more myself. I still wasn't thrilled with the big oaf and my sister, but I could understand better what Sonny meant. Even sick Sonny always seems to be right and have the answer for everything. In another life, she must have been a psychologist or Zen type because she knows what to say, and it's hard to argue with her when you're wrong. I went back downstairs before starting on my alibi by putting a fraction of the pile of laundry in the washer with detergent, walking out to the living room.

Austin was there amusing the kids with blocks and whatnot. I eyed him all the way on my trip to the kitchen just waiting for him to mess up; he let me down again, so I focused on my sister. "Thanks Lily I really appreciate the help," I said sincerely putting my arm around her shoulder to hug her while she finished the last of the dishes. "The kitchen looks great by the way."

"What's with you are you bipolar now and didn't tell me?" she asked raising and eyebrow.

I shrugged guiltily. Smiling she replied, "You went to talk to Sonny didn't you." _She's good._

"Yes," I replied grudgingly.

"Well who's side was she on?" she asked stopping to watch me.

"What is really the point in taking sides?" I quipped nonchalantly.

"So mine. I hate to say I told you so," she said childishly in a singsong voice.

"Then don't okay. I'm still not thrilled but I will learn to…not kill him."

Sarcastically she scoffed, "Oh great thanks for making such an effort."

"Only for you Lil."

Sonny POV

Alone, alone. Sleep, sleep. Dream, dream…Augh. _When will this end?_ I feel better for five seconds and take ten steps back to worse from the starting block. Sleep, sleep again.

Chad POV

The day went on once Lily and I got the stuff that needed to get done finished I had to gag and control my fight reflex as I sat across from Lily and 'That guy' sitting on the couch his arm around her shoulder. It was hard to pay attention to any part of the conversation except, "So Austin how old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen a couple of months ago," he said casually looking over at Lily as if he needed her assurance.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Yah Lily and I will both be freshmen at UCLA," he replied. _Both? Can I get a break? They are going to college together? The least he could do is be respectable gentlemen and go away cross-country to college but no he has to stay here. Peachy!_ Thinking I could take no more, even if it would be against what sonny had said, I said, "Kids bath time."

"Feel free to watch the TV kid," I said cheerfully turning to my sister, "Come on Lily."

Shooting me a look, she got up from the arms of the hulk and raced the kids upstairs I followed happy I did not have to see that sight anymore. "Was all that really necessary?" Lily asked looking at me.

"I don't know to what you are referring dear sister," I replied trying my best innocent look.

"Yeah right you know for an actor you can't lie to save your life," she said walking away.

"That's not true I can lie if I wanted too…but I don't because I...," I stumbled trying to come up with something to say.

"But, but…you're not exactly helping yourself you know," she said walking to the bathroom with the kids. I supervised by getting the towels and pajamas ready. It is a small but crucial role; _Somebody has to do it._

Sonny POV

I woke up when I heard the water running next door. I was tired of lying around doing nothing but still too tired to do anything about it. I surveyed my body going through the checklist of complaints. Overall, I felt better; I guess if you discount the aches throughout my body and the remaining nauseousness when I move I didn't have dizziness anymore. _Well its progress!_

I reached for the remote and turned on the TV bored wishing for Chad and the kids and my normal life. You take too many things for granted on a daily basis. Then when you cannot do them for one reason of another, you miss them. If I believed in karma, I would say it was catching up to me now, making me feel something of what Chad felt yesterday. I could think of better ways. At least he was not quarantined like a toxic lab rat.

I heard knob on the door a couple of shows later seeing Chad peer in through the door. "What are you doing up Sonshine? You should be resting," he said taking his shirt off. _Button down he's learning._ I am never too sick to notice his toned Ch-abbs.

"I am resting. I'm sitting here…doing nothing…alone," I replied in a bored monotone.

He chuckled at my tone, "Not anymore Sonshine. I'm all yours."

"Maybe you should sleep somewhere else I still don't feel all that good," I said hand to my roiling stomach.

He pulled back the covers after changing into his pajama pants, "Honey if I am going to get sick it's too late to stop it. We slept in the same bed last night and you were sick then whether you knew it or not. Besides, I wouldn't leave you for anything even for one night." He kissed my forehead and pulled me close to him. I felt better than I had all day in his arms. All my ailments went away as I fell asleep in his warm comforting embrace. _Home at last!_

Chad POV

After the kids were clean and dry, I shooed them into the boy's room to read a story. Lily went downstairs with "The Thing" which I wasn't too happy about. Noah picked out a story and I sat on a chair between the boy's beds so I wouldn't have to move them once they fell asleep. I kept with my over the top themes seeing how well it worked the night before. They fell asleep Annabelle was at the foot of Noah's bed. I contemplated calling for Lily and leaving her there. Even though Noah is no Jake with sleeping, I didn't want her to be kicked. I used the one arm I had left and attempted to scoop her up. To my surprise, I picked her up much easier than expected. She is small and light, but within a few seconds, I could feel my ribs scream pulling me out of my security.

I made haste into Annabelle's room laying her down before I couldn't take it anymore. _Probably not the best idea but I never said I was infallible_. I tucked her in walking downstairs to Lily.

She and Austin stood up and met me at the door. "We have to go Chad. Do you need me tomorrow?" she asked holding on to lover boy's arm.

"No I think I could handle it. The house in in tip top shape so upkeep should be easy…I think," I replied eyeing their connection.

"Just call if you need me," she said leaving lover boy to give me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

I hugged back until she turned to leave. "Austin…a word?" I said motioning to the side.

Lily gave me a 'Don't do anything stupid or I will hurt you' look, "I'll wait outside."

Austin looked interested, curious about what I was going to say. _Aw so young so naïve. Sucker._ "You know I care very much about my little sister, so if you hurt her in any way I will hurt you." I motioned to myself, "It may not look like it now, but I can still take you so look at her the wrong way and you're mine."

"Okay man I got it," he said hands coming up yielding to me.

"Good now run along," I finished shooing him with my hand while eyeing him intently.

He left quickly to leave me smiling in satisfaction. I thought about it a second stopping at the bottom of the steps shuddering, "Oh gosh I've become my father."

I went up to Sonny seeing her awake as I opened the door to our room. I was surprised but glad she was feeling better. After some futile arguing, I pulled back the covers lying beside her happy for the time together I desired all day. It is not often I see her so little. We were so near each other today, in the same house, but much too far for my taste. I fell asleep holding her close hand in hand not wanting to even think of leaving her go. I was happy, all the trials of the day forgotten.

Sonny POV

I opened my eyes the next morning feeling better than I had even last night. I was not my usual self yet, but I felt well enough to ease myself out of Chad's sleeping embrace to make the trip to the bathroom. I turned the water on waiting for it to come to temperature before hopping into the shower. I washed myself feeling the dirt and grime of sickness leave me. I could almost imagine the sickness being wiped away from my body just by the water alone. The water bet against my face awakening my senses from their slumber before I finally surrendered, shutting off the water, wrapping a towel around me to get my clothes on for the day ahead. As I finished dressing, I could hear Chad rolling around in the other room. I walked out to find him tangled in the covers.

"What are you doing?" I asked smiling, suppressing a laugh at his current state.

"Nothin'," he said drawing out the word innocently.

"Really because it looks to me like you're kind of stuck," I said matter-of-factly.

He took another look then conceded, "Well yah it started out as me trying to hide in the covers but it didn't work so well. A little help?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," I replied walking over to him pulling the end of the cover as hard as I could causing him to spin out across the bed landing sitting sprawled on the floor.

"Ow Sonny! Car remember?" he said shocked.

"That feels like a lifetime ago," I replied thinking back over the last couple of days.

"For you maybe but try taking care of everyone for a day like this and you'll remember really fast," he said rubbing his arm.

I walked over to him kissing his arm as I would with the kids. "Are you alright honey?" I asked sweetly looking into his eyes.

"Yeah I can't be anything but perfect with you giving me those big brown eyes. It gives you too much of an unfair advantage," he replied his hand coming to my face pulling me in for a kiss.

I smiled looking into those aquatic gems of his eyes before offering a hand to help him stand. "Get cleaned up before breakfast. You had a long day yesterday," I said hugging him to me.

"Exactly how? I can't get these bandages wet. How about a sponge bath?" he asked jokingly.

"Um, how about not happening?" I replied, "Get a bath instead of a shower then gravity is more on your side for keeping water way from the arm. I'll rewrap your ribs after you're done. We always have tape in the first aid kit anyway."

He kissed me again, "Thanks Sonshine! I love you!"

"I love you too! Now get to it mister," I replied patting him on the behind to get him moving.

"Ooh feisty I like that," he said seductively.

"Go," I said sternly.

"Fine," he conceded heading toward the bathroom.

As he went into the bathroom, I went to see if the kids were up, and I found the boys lying in their beds eyes still adjusting to the morning light. I went to them saying, "Good morning guys."

"Mommy you're all better," Jacob said hugging me.

"A lot better than yesterday," I said.

Noah wriggled out of his covers hopping onto my lap, "I missed you Mommy."

"I missed you guys, too. Do you fell okay?" I asked concerned about them. I'm with them so much they could get sick too because of me. They nodded to my relief.

"Should we go get your sister?" I asked before they bounded out of bed.

We went to Annabelle's room finding her burrowed into a ball under the covers, but when she heard us coming she popped out yelling, "Surprise! Mommy!" before jumping into my waiting arms.

I kissed her head giving her a hug, "Wow Belle you got me."

She saw her brothers and slid down to the ground, "Jakey! Noahy!" She ran up to them almost bowling them over in a group hug. _If she is not my daughter, I do not know who is_.

Chad POV

Sonny's right I really do need to be cleaned up. I had no opportunity, inclination, or knowledge of how to go about it yesterday with Sonny being sick, but now I really looked forward to getting the layers of filth off my skin. I striped down; as the water filled the bathtub, I poured in some of Sonny's bubble bath. _What can't a grown man play in the bubbles without judgment? Geez._ I contemplated taking of the tape around my ribs but because of my limited range of motion and the still painful movement with anything to do with my ribs, I decided against it. They needed stability as much as the water needed to work at the tape to make it easier to pull off. I soaked up to mid chest my arm dangling over the side of the tube. I marinated in the water softening up the dirt before soaping up a washcloth and cleaning myself to a chorus of 'Ows' as I glanced over my more prominent bruises that ornamented my being.

I played around in the bubbles making a foamy beard on my face, "Ho. Ho. Ho," before hitting the lever to leave the water out through the drain. I stood up grabbing the towel from the bar toweling off before getting dressed. Still shirtless I went to the steps yelling, "Sonny?"

She came walking out of the kitchen door, "What?" she asked glancing up at me checking out my Ch-abs I just know it.

"I need help," I replied simply.

She peeked back into the kitchen before making her way up the stairs her arm wrapping around mine as she said, 'Tell me something I don't know."

We walked in to our room before she turned to me, "What do you need?"

"Tape," I said motioning to my ribs, "Be gentle."

She gave me a scary look. I knew it wasn't going to be gentle as she started ripping the tape off. Lucky for me the water did its job well. The tape came off much easier than I expected. She pulled the first aid kit from under our bed and pulled out the new role of tape. "Arms up," was all she said before starting to pull the tape around me. I could feel the warmth of her hands as she guided the tape to where it need to be. I relished the sparks her skin made against mine as if static clung us together. This tape job was much better than the previous. The doctor has nothing on Sonny. When she finished, she stood on her toes to lean up kissing me adding icing on the cake.

"Thanks Sonshine you're the best," I said kissing her again.

"I know," she said putting her hand to my face staring into my eyes giving me her wonderful smile.

"While you're here would you help with my shirt too?" I asked hopefully.

She pulled it off the bed and held it out for me, guiding my bandaged arm first so I could get my other in easily. I turned to her again winking saying, "Maybe we could forget the shirt."

She smiled again, "Chad the kids are downstairs for all we know having a food fight with their cereal and you are still in no condition for what you're thinking. It's only been two days…"

"Aw but Sonny," I half whined.

"Go check on the kids while strip the bed. I want to get rid of any evidence that yesterday's bout of whatever it was ever happened. Puking my guts out isn't my favorite way to spend the day," she said adding a dramatic shudder at the thought. _She is my wife!_

"I know something more fun…" I started.

"Go," she said pointing my way, "We'll talk later."

"That's what you said last time," I replied grumbling.

"And do you remember how it ended?" she asked slyly.

I though back and smiled, "Ooh."

I walked out of the room and down to the kids happy. I have never been happier to be clean in my whole life. The kids were still eating no food fight in sight. I sat down pouring a bowl of my own adding milk and savoring the food.

"So guys how did you sleep?" I asked my munchkins.

"Good," Annabelle said eating a spoon of Coco Pebbles.

Jake replied, "Good. Dad? Is Austin coming over again today?"

I stopped my spoon midway to my mouth. "What?" I asked stunned.

"Is Austin and Aunt Lily coming over today?" he said patiently watching me.

I didn't know what to think. The monster pulled my son over to the dark side. It's bad enough he has my sister but my son too. _What's so great about the guy anyway? _He's huge and he plays video games. He's always with my sister. He plays well with the kids sure, but that's just because he's a kid. He shouldn't be with my sister. Who am I kidding the guy is practically perfect if it weren't for the whole MY SISTER part. _Stupid Austin!_

I felt a small hand shaking my arm. "Dad," Jake asked waving his hand in front of my face.

"Maybe we should get Mommy," Noah said worriedly.

Annabelle was standing on the chair next to me reaching over to pull on my nose before I finally snapped out of it. "Oww," I yelled rubbing my nose.

"Daddy are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah and Austin isn't coming over today. Mommy's better and Austin is busy maybe some other time, "I said only adding 'but I hope not' in my head.


	15. The Return of the Sis

**Hello readers! You may have thought I moved to Antarctica and didn't have internet service anymore, but no time is an all too real part of school. As promised, I have relinquished the next chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy! Remember to review and make my day!**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

As I striped and remade the bed, I was happy to be rid of the illness over my head. I held the sheets out away from my body as I carried them to the laundry room. The irrational distancing eased my mind. I hate being sick and even worse I hate when I'm really sick, not just the usual cough and sneeze.

I turned the washer on before going into the kitchen to wash my hands. My family was finishing up breakfast as I sat down taking my spoon to my now soggy cereal. I took a bite curious how the goo would taste. It wasn't bad kind of like oatmeal, I guess, if you were being kind. I kept eating unwilling to get up to get a new bowl. All my energy was not back yet even though I felt mile better then the day before. My stomach pleaded for food so even soggy cereal was acceptable.

The kids migrated to the living room as they finished, while Chad and I worked to clean up the kitchen. I washed the dishes as he whipped down the table. He came over and began trying to dry the dishes a bit clumsily, holding the bowls in his bandaged hand, but still effective in the end nonetheless.

"So how did your bath go? I forgot to ask," I said offhandedly curious.

"For the most part it was good, but it is so hard to keep water away from something you need to keep dry. Besides I'm still getting used to doing everything one handed," he replied concentrating on drying while biting his lip and furrowing his brow with effort to keep the bowl from falling.

I smiled knowing him too well, "Were there any bubble beards involved?"

He looked up at me instantly stopping what he was doing. I would swear he blushed, if I didn't know better. "Maybe…How did you know?"

"Chad you don't get baths often but when you do there are always bubble beards," I replied challenging him to argue.

He shrugged conceding to that fact, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I know you," I replied still washing while I watched him.

"Once again is that a good thing or a bad thing," he asked curiously raising and eyebrow.

"I'm still here aren't I," I replied putting soap suds on his nose.

Chad POV

"You did not just do that," I said exasperated, surprised she put soap all over my face.

"What if I did?" she asked hand on her hip looking me in the eye daringly.

I reached in to the dish pan pulling out as many suds as I could to smear them on her face. She just stood there open mouthed before we caught each others eye. A smile came to her face, and I could tell it was on.

We both went for more bubbles throwing them at each other giggling, laughing, and carrying on. It was exciting, but before we knew it, the kids came in wide eyed and excited to see bubbles flying everywhere. We stopped in our tracks undoubtedly looking guilty.

Annabelle put her hands on her tiny hips, in an all too Sonny way, saying, "Mommy and Daddy what are you doing? Clean this up and go to your room."

I had to laugh and so did Sonny. Being banished to our room sounded less like a punishment and more like a picnic but not for any reasons that would cross her young mind. I went over to Annabelle kneeling to her level. "Sorry baby Belle. Why don't you guys go outside to play? I promise we will behave. No dessert for us," I said ending seriously.

"Okay," she said brightly. _That's my Belle serious, cute, and forgiving._

When they were outside, Sonny laughed again wiping suds from my hair, "Did you ever think you would be scolded by your 3 year old daughter?"

"Not so much no," I said pulling the suds away from her big brown eyes, my hand lightly grazing against her cheek. I leaned in kissing her as I hadn't been able to yesterday. "I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"It's a good thing too because I love you," she whispered pulling back looking into my eyes. She reached around me pulling me close in a classic Sonny embrace allowing me to breath in her luscious scent. I breathed deep savoring her while I had her close.

Sonny POV

After actually cleaning the dishes, I went back to check on the sheets in the washer. They were just about done with a little more time to go allowing me to survey the rest of the house. _I have to say he didn't do a bad job at keeping the house intact_. I went out back to find Chad watching the kids from the porch. I sat down beside him pulling his hand in mine.

I looked over at him, "You did a great job with everything yesterday. I was sure there would be some mess for me to clean."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but it was actually mostly Lily who did all the work…" he started.

"Yeah I do think I remember you saying she was here," I interjected before he could finish.

"Even if Mr. Lover Boy Austin was here hanging on my sister."

I paused, "Wait that actually happened?"

"Yeah I was talking to you remember," he said seriously staring at my expression.

"I remember, but I though I was delusional at the time. I didn't realize it was real," I said laughing almost uncontrollably at the thought of his tirade.

"Sonny this is no laughing matter. It's bad enough it happened…wait does that mean you were wrong when you said I should leave him alone. Can I hit him?" His eyes widening much too excited given the circumstances.

"Chad," I said eyebrow raised, "delusional or not my view stays the same, and even if it wasn't, you can't hit him…There are laws against that sort of thing."

"Laws shmalz it's not like it would be the first time somebody hit somebody else and got away with it," he said trying to desperately to justify himself.

He didn't realize, "Chad he is only a kid you are supposed to be a responsible adult…although that fact could be highly debated sometimes, now being one of them."

"This guy is no kid. You didn't see him all muscles and 'hey look at me with my arm around Chad's sister,'" he said hands up face contorted mockingly. I gave him a look of disbelief raising my eyebrow further. _If he keeps this up my eyebrow will no longer be on my face. _

"Chad I never met the guy, but I'm pretty sure that he never said that."

"He didn't have too. It was all over his face," he said still clearly overreacting.

"Well I would like to meet him myself. Why don't you invite your sister over for dinner tonight? I can see his evil ways myself."

"Fine but you'll just see what I have already seen," he said matter-of-factly.

"Fine…but I highly doubt that," I said mumbling the later part under my breath.

"Good I'll call her now."

"Good."

He flipped open his cell pressing his sister's number on speed dial. I sat there in the cushioned deck chair watching him while he talked to his sister, really wishing I had both sides of the conversation. "Hey Lily, do you and Austin want to come over for dinner tonight? Sonny wants to say thanks for helping yesterday…"

"No I did not get bitten by a monkey," he said scratching his head.

Awhile later, "It was completely called for…"

"Yes I am capable of being normal…" he stated causing me to snort back laughter earning me a disproving look.

"Please just come for Sonny. She's all for Austin. You've converted her to the dark side, and she hasn't even met him yet."

"Oh now you will come. See you at four," he finished hanging up shaking his head. I couldn't tell if it was at me or his sister.

Chad POV

"Hey Lily do you want to come over for dinner tonight? Sonny wants to say thanks for helping yesterday," I said to my sister looking out into the yard as I spoke.

"What now all of a sudden you are acting civilized? Tell me something have you been bitten by a monkey? Am I going to have to say I am in a family of apes from now on," she accused angrily.

_I don't like where this is going._ I wasn't sure exactly which part she was refering to so I replied, "No I did not get bitten by a monk."

"Really? Well then explain what you said to Austin yesterday before we left. You threatened him!" _Uh Oh_. "Chad he didn't do anything he's just a guy, and you're a dope. That was uncalled for."

I interjected defensively, "It was completely called for…"

She interrupted still pissed, "It wasn't Chad. Are you completely incapable of letting me make my own decisions? I love you, you know I do, but can't you just be a normal brother, mildly concerned, instead of all out crazy. Are you even capable of being normal?"

"Yes I am capable of being normal…" I stated definitively, getting a snort out of Sonny. I looked over giving her a sour, disapproving look, while for the first time after my sister's ranting, I realized she was still there. Normally, I guess she had a point; it might have been over the top. Sonny would probably agree if she knew. I just care about my sister and the guy makes my blood boil, and I do crazy things. I allowed my attention to find its way back to the conversation when I found a lull to interject, "Please just come for Sonny. She's all for Austin. You've converted her to the dark side, and she hasn't even met him yet."

She didn't speak for a minute. I was about to ask if she was still there when she answered, sounding much less mad thankfully, "Fine, we will come for Sonny, but you better keep your act together, or I will be more then happy to re-break your arm. Your wife is much smarter then you, at least she has common sense and doesn't go around threatening people. I would be more then happy to come to dinner for Sonny."

"Oh right now you will come," I said mildly sarcastic. "See you at four," I added hanging up shanking my head wondering what in the world to do with all the insanity in my life.

Sonny POV

As he clicked the phone off, he looked at me sheepishly, "Lily says hi."

"Really? It didn't sound like that's what she said, unless they changed hi into something involving monkeys, normal people who aren't normal, and Star Wars."

He pointed at me, "Hah I didn't say anything about Star Wars."

"You said 'dark side' it was implied, and you know it," I accused.

"Okay fine it was," he ceded.

"Are you going to tell me what she said," I asked him playing with his hair while giving my best eye batting.

"No," he said dazed, "she wasn't very nice."

"Fine I'll just ask her when she comes," I said getting up to walk into the house.

He got up quickly or quick for him, "NO! You can't."

"Why?"

"Because she lies," he quipped.

"Lily wouldn't lie it's against the girl code," I replied.

"There is no girl code," he accused skeptically.

"You'll never know will you?" I replied patting his shoulder. "You know you are going to tell me. You tell me everything eventually."

Crossing his arm over the other he said, "Fine but wait until after dinner when you see this guy for yourself and can be more objective."

I stopped walking turning to him, "Chad, it's not my objectivity in question."

Chad POV

As the day wore on, we went about our usual routines. The only difference was we were cooking for two more. I was dwelling heavily on the whole Lily/Austin thing even though Sonny kept telling me not too. It's different for her, she's a girl, of course she could be happy for Lily, and as close as they are, they really are only sisters through me. I on the other hand am not a girl, a fact that I am thankful for everyday of my life, but mostly when I hear a high pitched shriek at a shoe sale. Even more I was thankful when I felt every bone in my hand being broken, while Sonny was I labor with the kids, knowing my pain was nothing like the pain she was feeling.

I love my sister. I've watched her grow up. I've picked her up when she scraped her knee and taught her how to ride a two wheeler when she asked me instead of Dad. She's one of my best friends and always has been. I can't help but protect her, an urge that was only strengthened, when I had my own kids and unlocked new levels of worry and concern. Lily doesn't understand nobody does until they're a parent. It kills me to see my family hurt.

The hours rolled by with Sonny and I in the kitchen while the kids played around in the tent, which never got taken down with Sonny sick. I watched the noodles as they boiled, and Sonny cut the chicken to add to the alfrado sauce. I moved from the stove retrieving a head of broccoli from the fridge, rinsing it under the faucet, before handing it over for Sonny to cut. When everything was close to finishing up, the door bell rang and my stomach sank.

"Stop that and be nice," Sonny said glancing over at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"From the look on your face I can only imagine what is going on in the head of yours," she said knowing me all too well. "Go answer the door, please. I need my two hands to finish this up. You only need one for the door."

I shuffled off to the front hall dreading half the sight I was about to see. I reached for the door putting on my best 'Welcome, happy to see you' face as the door opened revealing the 'happy' couple. "Hey guys glad to see you came," I said happily looking at my sister only glancing in 'that guy's' direction. _Childish? Maybe but it works for me._

"Cut the fake happy act Chad. Where's Sonny?" Lily asked walking past me hand in hand with Austin through my open door.

"Kitchen. Nice to see you, too. No, I didn't get a new haircut, but thanks for asking. This is just my natural look," I said oozing sarcasm but talking mostly to myself. She made it clear I was not off the hook for my little stunt the day before. I closed the door following their trail into the kitchen.

I saw Lily all smiles hugging Sonny. Then turning, she stepped back holding onto Austin's arm saying, "Sonny this is my boyfriend Austin. Austin, Sonny the more reasonable head of this household."

Sonny stuck her hand out to shake his making me boil further. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," she said shooting a stray glance in my direction for effect. She seemed drawn into his spell already just after shaking his hand. _This is how it starts!_


	16. He Kissed My Sister: The Sequel

**It has been a long time but I came back to finish this story. I hope you enjoy! (It took long enough for me to update it- nearly two years).**

**-A.**

Sonny POV

"How is my favorite sister feeling today?" Lily asked from behind me, ready to hug me as I turned around.

"A lot better than yesterday but still not my usual self, close enough," I replied more than happy for a hug.

"How about you? I don't know exactly what went on yesterday, but that phone conversation was interesting, at least from my end."

"Don't worry about that right now. We'll talk later," she said quietly before turning to the guy next to her.

"Sonny this is my boyfriend Austin. Austin this is Sonny, the more reasonable head of this house."

I reached my hand out to shake his saying, "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

I glanced toward Chad noting his look of disapproval and betrayal crossing his face. Chad was right about one thing Austin was big, but not quite as dramatically as he led me to believe. He was only about three inches taller than Chad but much more muscular without looking like a body builder. His grayish blue eyes had a similar depth as a Siberian husky when you glanced into them. I could see Lily had good taste and why Chad had taken such a dislike for him He had an athletic build that would cause envy in a professional, but looks are not what make a good person it is the heart concealed within them. "Why don't you guys sit down dinner is almost done I just have a few finishing touches. Chad, why don't you get the kids so they can wash their hands before dinner?" I looked at him again seeing he regained a neutral expression.

"Okay."

"Let me help you," Lily said pushing out from where she sat at the table.

She gave Austin a peck on the cheek before walking with Chad to the living room. I couldn't help but think she did it just to rile him further and while I admire her gall she's not the one who will have to listen to him later. When they were gone, I turned to Austin saying, "So, Austin tell me about yourself. How did you meet Lily?"

I turned back to finish my cooking glancing back occasionally to show I was still listening. "Well I just graduated this spring and I'm planning on going to UCLA like Lily. We actually met this January because my dad is in the military. We just moved to the area. I didn't know anyone but Lily came right up to introduce herself like we were old friends. I've never met anyone like her. We were just friends, but one day I looked at her and knew I couldn't lose her by just being friends. Sappy huh?"

He looked down playing with his hands, probably embarrassed. "I think it's sweet. Chad and I were rivals and he injured my knee…long story…before we were able to admit we liked each other," I said trying to ease his discomfort so it didn't feel like an interrogation.

"That's interesting. How could you like him if he hurt you?" he asked curiously.

"He didn't do it intentionally. We were practicing martial arts. It was bound to happen eventually in some form or another, but it wasn't the injury that did it. It was how he took care of me afterward. Gradually he let me see there was more to him than he let everyone else believe. Regardless, I liked him before anyway," I finished caught up in the memories. Snapping out of it I asked, "So what are you doing to be studying at UCLA?"

"Biology. I'm not sure exactly what I want to do with it yet, but I was thinking maybe medical school," he explained looking over to me watching my response.

"I think that's a great plan, and I wish you the best of luck," I responded looking at him with approval.

"Thanks."

I heard the gang approaching from the hallway. _Chad is not going to like this guy solely on principle, but if he knew what was good for his sister he would let them be. They don't come any nicer._

Chad POV

Walking out of the kitchen, Lily was soon followed. I did not miss Lily's kiss with the giant, but I wished I had. She was right beside me when she asked, "Are you feeling any better than yesterday?"

I was surprised she didn't start up with the Austin conversation again, but I wasn't going to bring it up. I really don't want to talk about it…with her at least. It's an unwinnable argument and I promised Sonny I would keep an open mind. "I'm feeling better everyday which I am happy about. Wincing every five seconds is not the best way to spend your time… Unless you're eating something sour then it's great," I replied grinning.

She shoved me playfully the sister I always knew before the boyfriend thing came up. "You're a goofball."

"Maybe," I replied as we walked into the living room. "Hey guys, it's time to get ready for dinner. Look who's here."

"Aunt Lily!" my three little cubs shouted. They ran into her waiting arms.

"Hey guys having fun?" she asked smiling, hugging them while ruffling their hair. _The best Aunt ever_.

Once they were done, we moved them into the kitchen to wash their hands at the sink. I was met by a smile on Sonny's face. By the look she was sending my way, I could tell there was no way I was gaining an ally for my fight. She was drawn into his charm too. I helped the kids deciding to let it go for now. I was outnumbered, and I just wanted a nice family night. Lily would soon be at college, and while it's close, I will probably hardly see her when she gets immersed in the activities and schoolwork. She is not someone lacking social skills.

We sat down at the table, two extra chairs added into the bunch. Sonny brought the chicken alfredo to the table. It turned out to be the night I had hoped for even with Austin there. If I were and objective person, I might like the guy. He seemed interesting, polite, and he seems to care for lily, but I'm not objective. I still don't like him with my sister. Sorry minds made up. Maybe later but not changing my mind now.

We laughed all through dinner and moved into the living room after dinner was cleaned up. Austin played in the tent with the kids. _I'm actually surprised he fit but that's beside the point. What was my point?_ Lily split her time talking with us and playing with the kids every time they pulled her off the couch. While Sonny and I watched from the love seat in each other's arms, too tired, for our own separate reasons, to join in. She was the buffer that neutralized the acid flowing through my veins at the sight of them. Having Sonny with me made seeing them together easier to deal with.

Sonny POV

To my surprise, dinner went on without conflict. I even think Chad forgot himself letting down his guard. He actually enjoyed himself, as I knew he would if he tried. I wasn't sure if it would last, after he realized he was letting go, but I knew I wasn't going to be the one to remind him. As we drifted into the living room when the night progressed, I felt happy and at home. Austin fit in well with our family at least from my point of view. He played like one of the kids, but was also enlightening in conversation when the kids let him say more than two words.

The night wore on, natural light gradually being replaced by artificial light until the kids slowed down, falling asleep in the tent watching cartoons. "I guess we should be going. You guys have to get these kids to bed, and Austin has to drop me off at home," Lily said standing up.

I followed her, rising to my feet. "I hope you guys come back soon. I think I needed a good laugh and I'm pretty sure the kids enjoyed it too."

I looked over to Chad still on the couch. He stood up next to me wrapping his arm around my waist, "I had a good time too. It was good seeing you two days in a row Lil you've been busy lately."

"Yeah but I always leave time for family," Lily said pulling Austin's hand absentmindedly into hers looking at Chad as she spoke.

I left Chad's arm to pull Lily and Austin into a group hug. When we reached the front door, I reiterated, "Be careful and be sure to come back soon."

Then turning directly to Austin I added, "It was nice meeting you. You seem like a nice guy Lily sure knows how to pick them but don't hurt her."

"I won't. Thanks," he said hugging me again.

They left through the door with a wave, walking hand in hand to the car. Austin opening Lily's door making me remember my early days with Chad. Some would say Chad was a jerk and he could be sometimes, but he was also sweet and thoughtful like no other guy I knew and still even today he is the sweetest guy I know. We went into the living room. "Are we taking the kids upstairs?" Chad asked looking at me.

"I guess we should unless you want to sleep down here. You could always go upstairs to sleep and I could stay down," I replied looking at our sleeping angels.

"Never! Not without you m'lady. I'd miss you too much," Chad said dramatically hugging me with his one good arm.

"Upstairs it is then," I said moving towards the kids. I went first to Jacob who was the closest to the tent opening.

Chad POV

After we finally got all the kids upstairs, turning off the final lights elsewhere in the house, we retreated into our bedroom collapsing on the bed lying next to each other. "I don't want to move anymore. I'm exhausted! Being hosts, parents, and any other category we fit into is hard work," I said turning my head to look over at Sonny who looked back at me brushing her hand through my hair.

My eyes closed momentarily with her touch. "It is but it's worth it," she said looking at me smiling mischievously.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You were wrong," she said simply seemingly happy by that fact.

"About?"

"Austin you said he was a big Jolly Green Giant and he wasn't. He's a nice guy Chad. Lily couldn't ask for any better. He's going to be a doctor. He's great with kids. He's intelligent but not a condescending snob. He seems sweet without being a pushover. If he was shorter, crazier, and cared too much about his hair he would be you," Sonny said moving closer to my side so I could see every fleck of gold in her eyes.

"I admit he seems like a nice guy…when I'm with you."

"Why does that make a difference?" she mused.

"You keep me grounded and thinking straight. I actually kind of was enjoying myself towards the end," I said holding her closer, her head coming to rest on my chest.

"What was that I'm not sure I heard you?" she said looking up at me.

"I had a good time."

"I heard you the first time I just wanted to hear you say it again."

She leaned up farther to kiss me. "You know promised me this morning that we would get back to our previous conversation. Is there any chance that we will," I asked flashing my best irresistibly handsome smile.

"There's always a chance, and it beats changing into pajamas right now," she said pulling my face into hers kissing me passionately. My face tingled at her touch.

"I love you."

"I know," I said pulling at her shirt.


	17. Epilogue 1: The Beginning of the End

Epilogue- A couple weeks later

Chad POV

"Honey I'm home," I said walking through the door after a meeting with a movie producer. They want me to play an action role. It sounds great, but my priorities have changed. It's no longer as appealing as it once was to be away working long hours on a film.

I walked through the halls noticing the quiet for the first time when I walked into the kitchen to see the table, set with candles and a table cloth, a far cry from the booster chairs it usually sports. "What's up?" I asked confused. _Darn it isn't your anniversary is it? _I checked the calendar in my head._ No still have time. _

She looked at me with a warm radiant smile coming over to kiss me. She was wearing a nice sundress under her "kiss the cook" apron _Oddly fitting!_ "I made us dinner. Tawni and Nico took the kids to sleep over. You know they have been asking for weeks and it seemed like a good time," she explained moving back towards the stove reaching for my hand to bring me with her.

"The food is almost done, so why don't you sit down and relax," she said pulling out a chair before pushing me down into it.

_What is going on? Somethings up._ "Kay," was all I could think to say suspiciously, running through the list in my head. _Birthday? No. Anniversery? No we've already established that. _

Before I could figure it out, she came back with the first dishes. I surveyed them looking it over. Lasagna, our favorite. Mini quiche, brussel sprouts, and baby carrots. "Everything looks great," I said smiling.

She looked happy, unable to stop smiling, but I couldn't figure out why. "Do you notice anything?" she asked grabbing across the table for my hand.

I surveyed it again, "Yeah it's all our favorites. It looks great by the way. You always were a great chef."

She sighed and looked at me incredulously. I quickly realized as time went on that I was missing something, something important. The look on her face showed me she wanted to slap me any second. So I looked again, sure somehow that the table held the clue. Quiche, sprouts, carrots… "Would it help if I said I prepared pickles and ice cream for dessert?" she asked raising an eyebrow questioningly.

_Pickles and ice cream gross nobody would eat that unless_… _Mini quiches, little cabbages, baby carrots. No it can't be_. "Are you …are you saying what I think your saying?" I asked bumbling to get my words straight in my head.

"That depends. If you think I am telling you I am the next Iron Chef, then I'm going to go with no, but if you think we are having another baby, then yes I am thinking what our thinking." Sonny beamed a smile at me.

I sprang off my chair and went to hug her, "Oh Sonny, that's wonderful the best news I've heard all day…We don't really have to eat pickles and ice cream do we?"

"Chad!" she groaned slapping me playfully and laughing.

"What it's a fair question? I guess I should have figured it our earlier you always have been an I Love Lucy fan." I scooted my chair right next to hers. "I guess we know why you were sick the other week. It's good that something good came out of it."

"Chad all of that week was filled with good things. We went camping. You made nice with your sister and Austin. You didn't get killed by a car," she said staring into my eyes very persuasively stating her point. I could see a golden glow in her cheeks. I should have known.

"I love you Sonny."

"I love you too Chad."

I leaned in to kiss her. "I love you too little munchkin," I whispered rubbing her stomach kissing it lightly. My three little musketeers soon to be four.


	18. Epilogue 2: The End of the New Beginning

Epilogue-9ish months later

Sonny POV

"Push."

"Shut up you idiot that's easy for you to say," I said panting feeling the pain radiate. I wanted to punch him square in the jaw, "You did this to me."

"That's a little cliché don't you think. Ow, Sonny I can't feel my hand," he said wincing, writhing away from my grasp. _Good for him!_

After a particularly painful few minutes, I heard a cry permeate through the room and relaxed, exhausted, sweaty, and ready to meet my baby. I looked over to Chad his eyes were glistening, the old softy. They handed a pink bundle to him saying, "It's a girl!"

He carried our daughter to me laying our child on my stomach, within which she had once resided. I looked into her smooth, supple face still not fully cleaned but perfect in every way. I smiled holding her tiny hand in mine. "We have two of each now," Chad said admiring our baby, grinning uncontrollably.

His big hand barely touching the peach fuzz on her head. "What are we going to name her?" he asked looking at me.

I though a moment looking into her eyes, "How about Sara Rose Cooper," I said knowing it felt right.

"I like it," he said looking at her admiringly. "Happy Birthday Sara! Our princess."

I leaned up to where he was sitting on the side of the bed, arms around me, and kissed him feeling the familiar sparks despite everything they never left. We love each other, and have four amazing children.

It's better than any fairytale because it's our life!


End file.
